Forbidden Love of a Jedi
by GalaxyPink
Summary: AU:In another time in the galaxy, Anakin and Padme' are good friends and both are Jedi. However, Anakin married Sabe' Amidala whom he met many years ago. But Padme' is secretly in love with him. But things begin to unravel in the galaxy as the end of the war draws near. Anakin must make a choice, between the two women who love him and saving the galaxy from the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- Hi everyone. I realized this story was underdeveloped so I've gone back and begun rewriting some of the major missing sections to this story. I will update as long as my readers ( you) want to keep reading this brand/updated version of FLOJ.  
><strong>

Summary:

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

**Timeline: Relona Month 9- Day 4: 2 ABY**

**Location: Lake Retreat, Naboo**

**(Padme's POV)**

* * *

><p>My eyes take in the splendor of the cool waters surrounding the retreat. I breathe in the fresh cool air and the smells as well: pine and crisp scents of lavender from the lavender trees. My palms press into the cold stone of the balcony. Too many memories were left on this stone- this is where I watched my best friend marry his wife- and where he would bury her….<p>

My eyes close as I remember my dear friend and the former Senator of Naboo. She was youthful and had much courage in her. Her facial features were similar to my own- heart-shaped with the same dark chestnut hair and coffee colored eyes. Her laughter and the way she remained loyal to her husband through thick and thin- even during the times of trial- the times of the Empire.

My eyes flicker open. That was more than twenty-years ago. I cannot dwell on the past now. She died by my hand.

I murdered a woman that was like my sister.

I murdered my best friend's wife.

I cannot forgive myself for my actions, even if they were in self-defense.

"It wasn't your fault," echoes his voice in my ears.

My eyes stay focused on the lake in front of me and I whisper, "She's dead because of me. I am no better than-"

"Me?" He whispers, as his footsteps draw nearer.

His right hand reaches out for my chin and he lifts my eyes to meet his. His blue eyes stare into mine and just for a moment I can forget the longing and the past actions he has done to this world. Vader no longer exists, but Anakin had much mending to do. His eyes hold his grief over his dead wife, and I can feel through the force that he blames himself.

My own hand reaches out and touches his cheek. "Vader is dead. He died on the Death Star. You are Anakin Skywalker, and the last of the Jedi Order. Anakin did not kill his wife- Vader destroyed her."

He touches my wrist lightly and utters, "They are one in the same. I regret what I have done to her, so do not blame yourself for her death. You freed her- I killed her over many years of pain. She became twisted because of me."

His eyes are watering up, and make his blue eyes more like the color of Naboo's sky. I embrace him into a hug and choke out my own sob as we comfort each other for our loss. He stifles his sobs and holds onto me tightly, and then whispers against my ear, "I wish I could change what has been done. She is free now, and so are you."

I back away from him and stare into his eyes. His eyes expression the freedom he wants for me. We have been bonded for many years- through our friendship- our children and the force. How can I be free of someone who is in my very soul?

I shake my head and back away further from him. I turn my eyes back towards the water, remembering the years since past. When did we first bond like this? When did he touch my very soul? Did it begin the moment we met many years ago?

My eyes close and my mind drifts back to the moment I met him- my best friend and soul mate….

* * *

><p><em>Timeline: Relona Day: 4 32 BBY<em>

_Location: Jedi Temple_

_Planet: Coruscant_

* * *

><p><em>I was seven years of age, just a youngling at the time of his arrival. There had been talk for days of the coming of the so-called "Chosen One". There had been talk of a boy who was a former slave. The other younglings laughed at the boy. The boy beat the living Sith out of the children who called him a slave. Apparently this so-called "Chosen One" could take care of himself. <em>

_My small foot-steps echoed in the Dining Hall as I looked around for a seat. I was never afraid of anything or anyone. My small eyes had found him sitting in a corner, by himself against the rear window. His eyes stared into his oatmeal as if there was nothing else but him and the spiteful looking puke. He was a loner most of the older padawan's suggested. I thought he was just lucky to have a master. My own powers were not too strong, and there had been talk of sending me to the Agricorps sooner than expected. The thought horrified me. I wanted to be a Jedi just like my father._

_My thoughts never went far on him. I didn't even know who he was. He had been a Jedi and broken the Code. That is why I was brought to the temple at the age of four. I had watched the Jedi drag away my screaming mother as they took me. I knew I had a better life ahead of me- but not to be shipped off in a matter of years!_

_My thoughts drifted back to the boy sitting alone. His blue eyes stare into his oatmeal and something overcame me- feelings of helplessness, and sadness. He missed his own mother. I gasp at this thought. I had never before been able to lock onto someone else's feelings through the force. _

_Pain _

_Cold_

_Death_

_I gasped in fright as his azure eyes landed on mine. My hands lost control of my plate of food and it went smashing to the floor. The young boy stood up and came over to me. I crouched down and managed to clean up portions of the broken glass. His little fingers helpled as well; cleaning up the smashed eggs. _

_I stammer out, "I'm so-rry." _

_He halts cleaning up the mess and his blue eyes find my brown ones. I feel chilled as I see his smile._

_ He shrugs and says, "What's your name?"_

"_Pad-me' Naberrie," I managed to squeak out. _

_His smile grew wider and he says, "I'm Anakin Skywalker. Do you want to sit with me? I'm kinda new here and don't know anybody."_

_My fears washed away from me at his sweetness. He hadn't cared about the fact I had accidently read his thoughts through the force! The other younglings would have pushed me away or worse shoved me down the trash shute….. _

" _Let's get you some new breakfast, Miss Padme'." Anakin suggests as he takes my hand and leads me back to the breakfast line. _

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

**Location: Naboo**

* * *

><p>"Do you want to be free of me Padme'?" His voice echoes through my memories and my eyes open quickly.<p>

I whirl at the sound of his voice, and meet his concerned gaze. He wants me to tell him after all these years to fuck off? Is that what he wants? I stare up at the man that little boy had become. Anakin Skywalker has seen many things- destruction and light. He has led a not so easily calling- and I have been by his side most of the time.

I search his eyes for the answer. I'm not so sure I can answer his question. In fact I'm not sure if I have an answer for him. The only thing I'm sure of is what started our journey all those years ago: those eyes of his. His eyes looked into mine and have always drawn me in. I have looked into those eyes many times before:

As his best friend

As his lover

As his enemy

As the mother of his children.

Our journey began when I gazed into his eyes, and I haven't looked back since. That is what started us on our paths and the lives we have lived. And yet after all these years I can still gaze into them and feel the same way. The true question I should ask myself is this: Do I want to be free of him?

**To Be Continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Note to readers, Anakin is married to Sabe' Amidala in this. However, this is a Anakin and Padme' fic so it focuses on their relationship mostly. Please Review as always! This story will take place through episode 3, 4, 5, and 6. Please review.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Timeline: Helona Day 26, 19 BBY<strong>

**Location above Courscant**

**(Anakin's POV) **

* * *

><p>The glare for the planet below me blinds my eyes for mere seconds, as R2 whirls the Jedi Star fighter around as if it were a ball dropping out of the sky. The humming of the engine flows through my hands as I attempt to gain control of my star fighter. We zooms past the large carrier which is General Grievous ship, and my eyes seek the entrance not more than sixty meters in front of us. R2 beeps the coordinates at me and I state, "Lock onto them."<p>

I press the comm. link switch and call over the comm. , "Master, General Grievous ship is directly in front of us; the one crawling with vulture droids."

There is static between the comm for a moment and then Obi-wan's sarcastic reply comes across, "Oh I see them. Oh this is going to be easy."

They are small enough to deploy their own weapons and to shoot anyone out of the sky. I have encountered them before- though Obi-wan despises them for other reasons- he was shot out of the sky once.

Our troops follow my lead behind us. Odd Ball situates his fighter into attack position and dives into the fight. I grin and joke through the comm. link, "This is where the fun begins."

Obi-wan ignores my joke and suggests, "Let them pass between us."

I swing my star fighter to the right and then to the left. There is a gap between my star fighter and Obi-wan's so the droids will have no room to flee and the Clones can take care of them. The Clones swing out to my right and Obi-wan and I continue our pursuit onto General Grievous ship. My eyes find two of the Clones' ships have been blown away, and another is fighting off about seven vulture droids at once. I furrow my lips into a frown and comment, "I'm gonna go help them out."

Obi-wan retorts, "No, No they are doing their job, and we need to do ours."

My lips thin into a grimace as I watch the clone's fighter being blown away. Obi-wan never cared to help the Clones in any way or form. He thought of them only as robotic armies of the Republic- not as teammates and possible friends….

The force cuts off my thoughts as I watch a vulture droid shoot off five missiles in my direction. I order R2, "Pull up!"

R2 pulls up in the nick of time, and Obi-wan calls through his comm. link, "They over shot us."

I watch on my sensor screen as the missiles wheel around and divide off; two headed for me and the other three towards' my master's star fighter. The best way to cut off these missiles is to spin them out of control so I order, "Stand by R2, reverse thrusters."

I feel the engine of the ship pull back and begin our downward spin. My grimace is gone and I chuckle as I hear through the comm. link, "No R4! Nothing too fancy! R4! Stop it!"

Obi-wan never liked to fly and the fact that his droid was in control at this moment is hilarious. I chuckle as my ship spins several times and the missiles blow into small pieces behind us.

I call out to R2, "We got them, R2."

"Flying is for droids, "Says Obi-wan's voice through the comm, then… "Anakin I'm hit."

My smile is gone and in irritation; I announce, "Buzz droids."

"Their shutting down all the controls."

My eyes land onto my master's ship and I instruct, "Move to the right, and I can get a clear shot at them."

Obi-wan retorts in agitation, "The mission- get to the command ship. Get the Chancellor. I'm running out of tricks here."

My ears ignore his demands and I fire upon the buzz droids on his ship. I take out two of them, but the other two have begun their analysis on destroying his ship.

" In the name of!" Obi-wan calls out through the com. link.

He's lost all controls and his cockpit is clouded over by nitrogen coming from his engine. The best thing I can come up with is to fly next to him and shove off those damn droids.

"Move to the right!" I shout out.

"Anakin there is nothing more you can do, get out of here!"

I retort calmly, "I'm not leaving without you Master."

I fly the ship to the right and slide my wing over to Obi-wan's. The wing dips and smashes one of the droids on the wing. The other climbs aboard my wing and decides to play tag with my ship. Too bad for him R2 is good at playing tag….

"Get him R2," I command.

R2 uses his small electroshock to take out the droid. The droid shudders in shock and falls ungracefully into space.

I smile and cheer, "Yeah! You got him!"

The command ship is now dead ahead of us and R2 screeches at me through the com.

Obi-wan exclaims, "Well have you noticed the shields are still up!"

I apologize and then thrust the ship up and fire my lasers onto the shields. The doors on the command ship begin to lock out and Obi-wan calls out as we fly in, "Oh! I have a bad feeling about this….."

Our ships cruise on in, and slide across the floor. I wait until we're at a full stop and open the cockpit. I pop my head up just in time to see two B1 battle droids fire upon me. I use the force and leap out of the ship and ignite my light-saber. The humming sound is music to my ears as I swirl it in a 180 degree movement. I step forward and slice through their bodies and they slide down onto the floor. Clankers are easy to kill, no match for a fully trained Jedi Knight.

Obi-wan edges towards me and we fight in unison; his light-saber goes 180 and mine is the same; humming and swirling together. This is how we fight and how we take control of the situation. He turns and we are back to back. He eyes R2 and orders, "R2, locate the Chancellor."

The last of the droids fall and I make my way over to the elevator, where R2 is waiting for us. R2 projects the map of the ship and Obi-wan points at the observation tower.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there; we'll have to take the lift to reach him." Obi-wan announces, as he babbles on, my senses drift over the ship. I can feel the dark side flowing through the ship; which means Count Dooku is here….

"I sense Count Dooku," I utter under my breath.

Obi-wan replies, "I sense a trap."

I turn my eyes onto him, where he has a grin on his face. I ask, "Next move?"

"Spring the trap."

We begin our walk towards the elevator and R2 beeps at us. I turn around and order, "I need you to stay with the ship."

Obi-wan says, "Here take this and wait for orders."

He throws R2 a comm. link and we turn and head into the elevator shaft. My eyes are straight ahead and thoughts on the mission before us.

"Drop your weapons, I said drop them."

My eyes turn and observe about seven Clankers ready to tear off our limbs- or rather us tear off their limps. I turn my eyes back to Obi-wan and his thoughts are the same.

_Take them out._

Our light-sabers are ignited once again, and I dismember three of the droids. Obi-wan is on my right finishing off the rest of them. Their bodies scream in agony and fall to the floor. It is all over in a matter of thirty seconds- well less in my book.

The elevator continues its long trip up the shaft and my thoughts dwell elsewhere…. - Mainly onto my lovely wife who I haven't seen in seven months. Sith it's been so long- the last letter I received from her was two months ago on a mission in the Outer Rim. I hope by rescuing the Chancellor, I can have some down time on Courscant. I need to see my wife….

_I close my eyes and she's there. Her dark brown eyes staring back at me. Her chestnut curls fall across her shoulders and I push them aside so I can see her face. _

"_Anakin-"Her soft voice whispers sweetly, as I nibble on her earlobe…_

The elevator shudders suddenly and halts its course. My eyes drift open and Obi-wan asks, "Did you press the stop button?"

I shake my head, "No, did you?"

"No."

Sith! That means the droids have controll of the shaft from the bridge. My eyes turn to the ceiling and an idea pops into my head. I could just use my light-saber to slice a hole large enough for us to get out of this damn elevator.

"Well, there's more than one way out of here," I state and before Obi-wan can protest, my saber is slicing through the ceiling.

"We don't want to get out. We want to get moving. R2 activate elevator 31174," Obi-wan orders into his comm. link.

Obi-wan steps back as the metal from the ceiling falls swiftly to the lift's floor. I use the force to leap through it and place my light-saber away, and peer at my surroundings. The shaft is long and dark. There is another floor about five meters above me, if we need to jump to that level we can. The force begins to shake beneath me and I leap into the air without thinking. My eyes fall onto our elevator car which is now twenty meters below me.

"Hands up Jedi," Calls a B1 battle droids' voice.

_This is great….._

The sounds of the shaft alter, and I peer down as the elevator car is coming back at me- twice as fast…..

Great R2 must have fixed the problem…..

I use the force and back flip onto the shafts' side and then jump right back into the car's haul. My feet hit the car's ground and Obi-wan ignites his saber, and calls out, "Oh it's just you."

"What was that all about?" I ask referring to the car going in two different directions.

Obi-wan steps forward and points in the other direction complaining, "Well R2-"

I interrupt him and say, "No loose wire jokes."

"Did I say anything?" Obi-wan retorts.

"He's trying," I point out.

Obi-wan interrupts me this time and repeats himself, "I didn't say anything!"

I roll my eyes and turn my eyes back onto the entrance of the elevator car. A few moments pass of silence and then the car opens up onto the observation tower. We walk in through the doorways and find a large room with stairs above us. It is dark in color and lit with staircase lights. My eyes find the Chancellor a few meters ahead and then we stroll over to him.

The Chancellor is sitting in a large circler chair, with force field cuffs over his wrists. His eyes express his relief at seeing us standing there. Obi-wan bows and says, "Chancellor."

I ask my old friend, "Are you all right?"

The only words to leave the Chancellor's mouth are: "Count Dooku."

I stand behind Obi-wan and he suggests, "This time we will do it together."

I pass by him and state, "I was about to say that."

The eerie sense of the past comes back to me. Genosis: three years before.

The day I told Sabe' I was in love with her.

The same day I lost my arm to Dooku.

I close my eyes and drain my negative energy into the force. If we are going to win this duel, then I will have to put aside all of my negative and dark thoughts of this man before me.

"You're no match for him. He is a Sith Lord," The Chancellor suggest behind us.

Obi-wan turns and scoffs, "Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty."

I drop my robe as Count Dooku approaches and says, "Your swords please. We don't want to make a mess in front of the Chancellor."

Obi-wan steps forward in his attack position and says, "You won't get away this time Dooku."

I ignite my own blade and we leap together; Obi-wan coming from the left and I from the right. Dooku blocks our attacks as we encircle him.

He stops his movements and smiles at us, "I've been looking forward to this."

I narrow my eyes at him and sneer out, "My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count."

Oops- was that a hint of revenge in my voice? Oh well- I am human after all.

Count Dooku sneers back, "Good. Twice the pride: double the fall."

We begin our assault once again. This time I begin with a parry to his left shoulder, which he blocks, and Obi-wan dives in low at his knees. Obi-wan then crosses over to my left and we switch positions; he taking the main offense, and I the defense. I parry an attack and then Obi-wan is shoved away from me by a force push.

It is I and Dooku once more.

I back him up onto the staircase, and attack, never in the same way. Sometimes it is across, and sometimes is straight up and down. Obi-wan rejoins our group session moments later, but not before Dooku force chokes him and kicks me off to the right. I hit one of the walls and watch as my master is thrown off into a staircase and knocked unconscious. I use the force to leap into the air to side kick Dooku. He yelps as he is thrown backwards over the balcony and lands on his feet on the center floor. I do a somersault over the balcony and begin my offensive attacks once again.

Our blades clash.

Once…

Twice…

A Third time.

A fourth.

On the fifth clashing of our sabers, we meet in a cross formation. My blade is towards his right shoulder and his towards my left shoulder. I press onward as my body twists to my right and our blades lower down toward our chests. Dooku expresses, "I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them."

My eyes are too focused on shoving him to the floor. I press harder onto our clashed light sabers and then press efficiently and he is shoved back a few steps. He steps away and raises his blade above his head. I step forward and raise my own saber too, attacking high and downwards. Our attacks are higher now; aimed for the head and chest. Our charade concurs several swirls and more downward aimed attacks. I spin on my heels and catch him off guard- with his blade lowered. I aim for his hands and without any hesitation take both of his hands off with my light-saber.

_Nicely done Skywalker._

His light-saber spins in the air and comes landing down into my other hand; the hand that Dooku took from me three years before. He falls to his knees and I cross the blades over his neck.

The Chancellor smiles and suggests, "Good Anakin. Good! Kill him. Kill him now."

The Chancellor's voice rings in my head as my eyes settle back onto Dooku's fearful looking expression. He doesn't want to die.

I grit my teeth and seethe out, "I shouldn't."

The Chancellor's voice comes out menacing, "Do it. "

I shake as my hands follow his orders and slice Dooku's head off. The head rolls onto the floor, and with it, his body limps as well.

My hands tremble as Palpatine comments, "You did well. He was too dangerous to be left alive."

I turn around to face the Chancellor and use the force to free him of his bindings. I reply sorrowfully, "Yes but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that, it is not the Jedi way."

My eyes downcast as I give him space to move. He rubs his wrists and comments, standing up, "It is only natural. He cut off your arm and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time; remember what you told me about your mother and the sand people. Now we must leave before more security arrives."

He begins his exit out towards the lift. My eyes find Obi-wan still knocked out. I walk over to his knocked out body and pull him from underneath the railing. The Chancellor calls out, "Anakin, there is no time. We must get off the ship before it is too late."

I turn Obi-wan over and check for a pulse. It is faint and there. My eyes lift up onto the Chancellor and state, "He seems to be all right."

The Chancellor's eyes widen and he orders, "Leave him or will never make it."

Frustrated with his order, I retort, "His fate will be the same as ours."

I lift Obi-wan up onto my shoulders and carry him over to the lift. The shaft isn't working right so I pull out my comm. link and instruct to R2, "R2, activate elevator 3224."

I put the comm. link away as I feel the gravitational pull sucking the ship downwards. My feet begin to fall beneath me and I grip a hold of the shafts doorway to steady my lift. It is too late though because the ship is going downwards towards the planet. The shaft is open so I help pull the Chancellor through and we begin walking down the shaft towards the bottom of the ship. I guess R2 didn't need to activate that elevator after all….

We get about five meters down the shaft, when my feet slip beneath the shaft. I yelp as I begin to slide, right along side of the Chancellor. I slide until I grip a hold of a small rope of some sort. The weight of Obi-wan on my back and the Chancellor gripping my leg is too much weight. My muscles begin to numb as their dead weight sets into my body. My arm muscles are on fire as I hold on with every bit of energy I have left….

* * *

><p><strong>(Obi-wan's POV- Elevator Shaft)<strong>

* * *

><p>My vision is blurry and my mind is a bit foggy as I open my eyes. As I open them fully, I notice the hundred meters of elevator shaft beneath me…<p>

_Oh Kriff! In all seven Sith Hells!_

I yelp in surprise and grip onto _Anakin's back? _

_Oh he won't let this one go for saving my skin again…._

"We're in a bit of a situation," Anakin calls over his shoulder.

I grab a hold of his arms and embrace him around his chest. This will steady our weight a bit for the time being. I retort, "Did I miss something?"

Anakin's breathing is heavy as he holds onto the weight of three people on his back.

He suggests, "Hold on."

My eyes look up and see the elevator that is headed our way. I grab the comm. link out of Anakin's pocket and exclaim into it, "R2! R2! Shut down the elevator!"

Anakin says, "Too late! JUMP!"

He lets of the rope and I feel my body begin its descent towards the end of the shaft. I throw my runner, which has a hook on it, and Anakin does the same. The momentum of our bodies sends us shooting out through one of the elevator's doors. I land on my ass and then stand up. I help the Chancellor up and I state, "We should run to the hanger to see if there is anything flyable."

We begin our sprint and reach four meters in front of us before I feel I hit a solid wall….

More like a ray shield.

I turn around and exclaim, "Wait a minute. How could this happen? We're smarter than this!"

Anakin says in return, "Apparently not. I say patience."

I eye Anakin as I fold my arms across my chest and question, "Patience?"

He nods and says solemnly, "Yes, R2 will be along shortly and then he'll release the ray shields."

A door comes shooting open and R2's screech can be heard. I turn my eyes on the droid and chuckle inwardly as he slams into the nearest wall and then spins around to look at us.

Anakin says smugly, "See? No problem."

I almost believed him until several security units create a blockade around us.

I ask, "Do you have a plan B?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Anakin's POV- Bridge of Ship)<strong>

* * *

><p>We are brought before General Grievous. He stands in front of Obi-wan and I at the height of about six ft five, with his robotic shoulder pressed inward. He announces, "General Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker," He pauses in front of me and conceits, "I thought someone with your reputation would be a little older."<p>

He backs away and I stare him down. I hold my chin up high and mock, "General Grievous, you're shorter than I expected."

He coughs stridently, and rejoins, "Jedi Scum."

Obi-wan peers over at me and answers, "Anakin we have a job to do, try not to upset him."

Upset the general? Never- but a bit of mocking is entertaining, and due to our situation I believe some mocking should be underway.

General Grievous coughs yet again and announces, "Your light-sabers will make a fine addition to my collection."

What is with these Generals and their ramblings of their collections? Or plotting against the Republic? Frankly, I'm quite sick of it. Why can't he just cut to the chase? The part where we untie ourselves out of this situation and capture him?

Obi-wan's response to the General is: "Not this time. And this time you won't escape."

I call out, "R2."

Our plan B is simple; R2 uses his extra electric shocks as a diversion and we use the force to untie ourselves and retrieve our light-sabers. Easy- plain and simple.

My saber is back in my hands within twenty seconds. I ignite the blade and fight off one of Grievous guards. My saber turns at all angles as I take the offense against the attacker. My blade turns a few more times and then I slice and dice the droid in half. I whirl around and slice through the two droids guarding the Chancellor and his own cuffs as well. I examine the two droids left and leap through the air and take out one that is controlling the ship's shields. My eyes find Obi-wan backing Grievous into a corner. I leap over a control panel and join my friend in this blockade.I stand behind Grievous in a crouched position.

Grievous flings a shocking stick and claims, "You lose General Kenobi."

The stick hits the glass, which cracks under the pressure. Grievous is pulled out by the pressurization in the ship. My lungs close up and I hold my breath, waiting for the shield protector to activate. If it does not activate then we're sitting Sithballs of fire. I cling to the control panel as the shield closes around us. I gasp for air and then sit down in the pilot seat. Something on the panel goes haywire and I notice it is an alarm letting the computer know all the escape pods have been launched.

Obi-wan calls over my shoulder, "Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

"Well I have no choice," I reply back, thrusting the ship downwards towards Courscant. I continue stating, "Under the circumstances my ability to pilot is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in. Open all hatchets and extend all flaps and drag fins."

The ship is going down whether I land it or not. The ship begins going further into the atmosphere. There is a blast behind us and fire out the main windows. R2 buzzes a warning and I peer over at Obi-wan and say, "We lost something."

Obi-wan half-grins and sarcastically says, "Not to worry, we're still flying half of a ship."

This wouldn't be a problem if we still had any sort of landing mechanism attached, but they're on the other half of the ship…. My eyes watch the control panel as the speed pours onto the screen as if it were a waterfall. I explain, "We're really picking up speed."

The ship shakes and quivers. I have to keep the ship together at least until I can land the damn thing. I can see Courscant's cities skyscrapers beginning to take shape as we begin our descent.

5000 Kilometers.

3000 Kilometers.

Obi-wan points to the main screen and says, "There is a landing strip, in front of us."

I exclaim, "I don't think we're going to land on it, we're coming in too hot."

There is no landing gear, so I take the thrusters up gently and then feel the landing pad beneath our ship. It bumps along- and hits a communication tower on our left…. The ship is smoking around us and then it completely halts its road trip. I breathe in deep and Obi-wan smiles at me, exclaiming, "Another happy landing."

* * *

><p><strong>(Padme's POV- Senate Rotunda)<strong>

* * *

><p>My eyes roam over the group of Senator's who swirl around the Chancellor and a few Jedi. There is no telling when they will be finished. I hide behind one of the large columns above me, just watching- and waiting for him.<p>

My best friend's tall statute appears and I cannot keep the grin off my face. I haven't smiled this large since I found out about Sabe's smile drops from my face at this thought. I remember the conversation just hours ago when we had heard of the kidnapping of the Chancellor...

* * *

><p><em>Sabe sat with her eyes downcast starring at her growing abdomen. Her smile is small, but I can see past this facade. Her force signature is all but calm. Her husband had no idea of her pregnancy. She had been putting it off for awhile now... I suppose she didn't want to say anything over a comm. link message.<br>_

_" He will be alright," I reassure her and myself. _

_Anakin had a way of placing himself into dangerous exploits constantly. He never tired or became bored with his distracts. Sith Hells... I think he enjoyed each exploit!_

_She keeps her eyes adjusted on her pride and joy and whispers, " I'm concerned about my marriage Padme'. Anakin and I haven't seen each other in seven and half months... I-" She stammers out and there are glistening tears falling down her face._

_I kneel down beside her and utter, " Why have you been putting off telling Anakin about the baby?"_

_She bites her lip and her caramel eyes seem frightened. She whispers, " It is nonsense, but I wonder if this will change our marriage.. Anakin and I have been apart for most of the three years we have been married. I... don't know if we are ready to become parents." _

_Her words stain the fear into the world, but I can feel past her emotions. To the truth... She is worried that she cannot hide their affair any longer. If the world knew of their offspring then it is mostly likely their careers would be over... She fears losing everything she and Anakin have built on their lives. She wonders if adoption would be better life for their child..._

_I place my hand on hers and whisper, " Anakin loves you and he will be overjoyed to start a family with you."_

_Her eyes perk up and she whimpers out, " You couldn't know that. You aren't going through this!"_

_I shake my head and embrace her around her shoulders. I whisper, " It will be all right, just talk to him. I'm sure he wants to see you."_

_She shudders and states, " No.. I'm terrified of our encounter in public. I will wait to see him later tonight. I'm sure he'll come."_

_I nod and stand up and reply, " One of us should be there to greet him. I will go."  
><em>

_I turn to leave but she grips my hand and whispers, " Please- do not say a word of this to him..."_

_Her begging eyes confirm her fears. I nod, knowing I probably should tell him the truth, but she is my friend._

* * *

><p>Sabe' was concerned Anakin would not want the baby after everything they've been through. She is terrified to tell him- afraid the council will discover their marriage and affair. I tried to tell her Anakin would be happy upon hearing the knowledge that he is going to be a father. He loves her! She is his wife and future mother of his child. There is no way he would back out on her. I have known him my entire life and know he won't walk away. And yet- even through all of my convictions, I'm the one standing here- about to greet my best friend.<br>Again, I have to lie to him. I cannot say why she isn't here and the true reason she is fearful of him.

My best friend's eyes are on me now. His smile is larger and growing larger by the moments passing between us. I take him in as he paces- no more like runs towards me. I inhale deep as I watch his movements. He is finally in my reach and he doesn't even think about it before he does it- he embraces me in a bear hug- spinning me around and squeezing the life out of me.

I close my eyes and take in his warm body pressed against mine. It isn't every day I get to hug my dearest friend in the world- or have him this close. My heart is pounding in my head as I inhale his sharp scent of leather and musk. It's been nine months since I've had the pleasure of being near him. These moments have been rare in the war. I have spent the last three months on Courscant because of Sabe'. I have made every excuse in the Jedi Code to stay at the Temple.

My mind turns back to Anakin.

The man I love is hugging me tight.

The man whose married to my other dear friend.

That last thought triggers my brain and I complain, "You can put me down now."

Anakin's laughter is loud and he crushes me in another embrace; suggesting, "C'mon, I've missed you Pad."

I back up a bit after he allows me to and look up into his blue eyes. His eyes shine with merriment, and the force swirls around him clearly. He is delighted to be home.

"I've missed you too," I manage to get out as he squeezes me into another hug.

His eyes roam behind me and he asks, "Is Sabe with you?"

I pull away and grimace. He pulls my chin up so I am looking at him. He quietly questions, "What's going on?"

His expression alters when he notices my emotions through our bond. I can never lie to him. He can read me like a force book. He senses I am hiding something from him. He knows there has to be a fairly decent explanation as to why Sabe isn't here. I sigh, how can I lie to him? He would soon find out anyway...

I gulp again and begin, "Sabe isn't here because she was afraid of seeing you."

His eyes are downcast and I sense through our bond his worries. He is afraid she has moved onto someone else. Someone that isn't a Jedi and fighting a war across the galaxy.

He murmurs, "There's someone else...isn't there?"

I shake my head and reply, "No- she- listen- Ani something wonderful has happened and Sabe is worried you will take it the wrong way-"

He holds up his hand and interrupts, "Just tell me, P."

I stare up at him and whisper, "You're going to be a father, Anakin. Sabe is pregnant."

His eyes downcast and he breathes in. I feel his force signature alter- not in a horrible way. His aura is dazzling in a more intense light. He lifts his eyes to meet mine and he smiles. He laughs and says, "She is?"

I smile back at him as he embraces me once again and we laugh together. Laugh at the happiness to come.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Timeline: Helona Day 26, 19 BBY**

**Five Hundred Republica – Pent House**

**( Anakin's POV)**

* * *

><p><strong>Six hours-<strong>

**Twenty-six days –**

**Seven months.**

I have counted those precious days since I set eyes on my lovely wife and kissed her welcoming mouth and went to bed with her. I have missed her so. She was always there in my dreams- every night these last seven month and half months.

It dawns on me that I have missed more than half of her pregnancy.

Pregnancy and fatherhood are two new words in my vocabulary. It meant everything to hear those words spoken out loud. When Padme' spoke of my future family, my heart burst with joy. I've always wanted children with Sabe'. I have dreamed of our family since I was a small boy. We will have two children: a boy and a girl.

The girl resembles her mother in every way and form- complexion- hair and eyes.

The boy resembles me- same blue eyes- and blonde hair.

I know not of their names, but I know this- they are twins.

Twins that will be very powerful with the force.

I smile upon this thought and my eyes close for a split second and open when I feel my wife's force signature floating into the penthouse. Her guards are stationed outside and she is alone. My smile turns into a smirk as I feel her entering her living area and then passing down the hall and into our bedroom. I stand in the shadows, awaiting her arrival. My breathing intakes sharply as her form appears in the darkness. She flips on the lights and throws her shawl on the nearest chair available. I take in her form from her head down to her sleek maroon dress. She wears her hair in twin buns that show her face. Her face is heavier in her cheeks, but this is because of her pregnancy. My eyes sweep over her dress and the heavily looking material. I can't see her budging stomach through the dress, but it has to be there. She usually wears lighter gowns during her Senatorial meetings. This proves the facts to me- my wife is carrying my children. It isn't that I didn't believe Padme' when she told me of this news- but to see my wife hiding her pregnancy…. This makes the situation reality.

I smile as she sighs and plops down on our bed. She looks forlorn and tired. I step out of my hiding place and whisper, "You should be lying down, love."

Sabe's body flinches at hearing my voice. Her body is stiff as I edge towards her and her golden eyes reach mine. Her force signature radiates with dread. My smile fades as I realize this. I search her presence within the force and my mind cannot but wonder straight to her thoughts.

_What will he think of me? Will he want the child? Would he even consider placing the child up for adoption?_

I clench my teeth at this last thought. How could she even think about placing our children in another home? I turn away from her, listening to her labored and fearful breathing. She cannot bear the weight of becoming a mother? How could she think not only would I reject her and our child, but consider putting the child up for adoption? I thought she knew me better than that….

I thought she understood that I loved her no matter what circumstances lay in front of this.

_I guess underestimate our bond. _

_ I was wrong._

Her breathing is labored and her voice weak, "I'm sorry- Anakin."

This hurts worst than her confession to having an affair with another man. Not that she would betray me, but her sorrow and fear cuts like a sharp knife through my chest. She fears what I think and I have always hated the feeling of fear radiating off people.

_I felt it when I massacred the sand people._

_I felt it the night my mother died._

_I felt it coming from the Chancellor as we fought our way through Grievous ship._

_I feel it now coming off my soul mate._

This isn't how marriage is suppose to be. She is not suppose to fear her husband. I can feel her love but she's afraid of what I might do.

My fist is clenched and I desire to punch the life out of anything right now- anything to stop feeling this agony. All I wanted was to greet my wife and tell her how much I missed her; of how much I want her still and our children.

I whirl on my toes and stare her down, seething out, "How can you think that of me?"

She flinches at the sound of my voice. Her terror pours off of her now. I throw one of her chairs across the room with the help of the force. It crashes into the nearest wall and Sabe' leaps onto the bed- further away from me. She huddles herself into a ball and there are tears evident on her face. She sobs out, "I'm sor-ry- please stop. I- thou-ght"

I cut her off enraged by her pity and sorrow floating through our bond. I turn on her and snap, "You know me better than that Sabe'! Why would you think I would reject you and our child?"

Her sobs are harder now- most be the hormones. She stammers, "Plea-se stop- I- need you to st-op."

My eyes widen and I stop directly in front of her. My breathe is raspy and I hiss, "Sabe', I came here tonight to explain to you how delighted I was to find out about our baby! I didn't come here to reject you."

She wipes her eyes and stammers out, "I'm-sorry."

I lean over and grip her face in my hands, at this point I don't really care that she has winced. I grip her chin and look her directly in the eyes and state, "Stop saying you're sorry. Do not be sorry about our child growing inside you."

She nods weakly and I let her go, and stomp off out of her bedroom. I plop myself down onto the couch and rub my eyes. This isn't what I pictured coming home to- and I didn't mean to make her cry. I didn't want to throw her chair against the wall-

_Yes you did. Stop making excuses for yourself._

There it is again. That nagging dragon inside my soul- where is there is a spot of darkness. All human beings have a weakness- all Jedi do- even though we're not suppose to have weaknesses.

"Anakin- please come to bed. I—It's just these hormones have been crazy since I became pregnant. Please- I missed you." Calls my wife's voice.

Not I love you.

_I missed you._

I turn my eyes onto her and utter, "I think I'll go back to the Temple and sleep."

Her mouth forms a grimace and trembles as she whispers, "Is this how it is going to be? You're rejecting me now and you say you don't."

I clench my jaw and snap, "I can't be around you right now. Good Night."

I get up off her couch and leave her to sleep another night alone. I can hear her sobs escape her as I walk out to my star fighter. I love her but I need to be away from her tonight. She has made me feel incapable of loving her and being near her in about five minutes of our reunion. Was this our first marital spat? We never argue usually- though most of the time we don't get out of bed when I'm here on Courscant. Is this the stress of both of our careers and the war affecting us? Have I changed or has she?

I think these thoughts as the temple comes into view. I need some sleep- that is all I can think about.

* * *

><p><strong>Helona Day 27 19BBY<strong>

**Jedi Temple**

**Padme' Naberrie's Quarters**

**(Padme's POV)**

* * *

><p>I rub my eyes and attempt to rub the sleep out of them as my comm. link buzzes. The alarm has gone off and it is time to start another day. I sit up in bed and sigh, looking to my right. I hate waking up alone. Every morning I have woken up alone for these past twenty-years. I have spent time on the battle field- on different planets but I always find myself alone in the morning. It is not as if I haven't encountered a man or two in my twenty years but they have been flings and nothing else. They or I always left before the light could touch the bed or cot.<p>

I throw my blanket off of me and walk into my small kitchenette/living area. As a youngling, I had thought Jedi ate in the chow hall and our barracks were set up with six younglings in a room. However, as I became a padawan and trained I found that Jedi Knights share an apartment with one other knight.

The room is sparse with no possessions other than a small com. unit, table and chairs. Jedi do not own possessions nor desire anything. If that were the truth there would not be any fear of the dark side. I use the force lazily to start the coffee machine on the counter and yawn. Normal Jedi mediated in the morning- sending out their negative energy from dreams and breathing in the living force.

I preferred caffeine. I've never been one who enjoys mediating and my roommate dislikes it as much as I do. I smile at the thought of my friend and where he could still be this early in the morning.

_He probably is still with his wife._

Anakin needs time with Sabe'. I remember all the late night com. chats with her. In Anakin's absent, she asked me to be her confident while he was away. We have grown a close friendship these last few months. I love her like a sister. I feel protective over her and Anakin's future family. A small smile curls at the corners of my mouth as my thoughts drift to their child. Their child will be here in less than two months time. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?

I turn around and lazily grab a cup of caffeine and drain it black. The cup is refilled one more and I lean against the counter. I love the morning hours, and enjoy watching the world wake up and return to its everyday tasks. My duties do not start until eleven this morning, so I have all morning to enjoy the fruition of the force.

I hear muddled footsteps coming from the refresher. My eyes turn and cannot help watching my best friend come out- looking rather wet and bare-chested. My eyes drift over his hard abs and I gulp my harsh coffee down as I take him in. Okay- more like check him out. My eyes drift up quickly to his face and tousled golden hair. He has dark circles under his eyes and appears to have not slept much. I did not want to even think about why he has not slept much- those thoughts would allow me to feel jealous towards his wife- and that is not the Jedi way; although I've already broken the code this morning, just by my desirable thoughts….

"Good Morning," I cheerfully greet him, sipping on my second cup of coffee.

He nods and does not smile back. He comes over to the counter and leans against it- bare-chested and all. He wears his sleeping pants and has his tunic tucked under his arm. His eyes are downcast at the counter, studying it with his fingers. I frown upon his mood and question, "Is something wrong?"

His eyes do not meet mine as he whispers, "Nothing."

I sigh and utter, "How long is it gonna take for us to be honest with each other?"

He heaves out a long breathe and then his eyes meet mine. His expression is forlorn and weary. His voice is weak as he says, "It was a dream."

I tilt my head to the side and ask, "Bad?"

His eyes look away- across to the other side of the room. He whispers, "Like the ones I use to have about my mother just before she died."

"Anakin- who did you see die?" I utter.

His lips tremble as he whispers, "It was about Sabe'…. She dies in childbirth."

My eyes widen and I rub his hand tracing the counter-top. I whisper, "And the baby?"

His eyes meet mine and he replies, "I don't know."

I breathe in this new-found revelation. He had a nightmare about his wife. The same type of nightmares he had weeks before his mother died. We couldn't ignore these dreams could we? For now we had to. It was just a dream right?

I rub his hand and grasp his fingertips and state firmly, "It was only a dream."

He grasps my hand firmly and suggests, "I won't let this one become real."

I squeeze his hand and whisper, "This baby will change your life and Sabe's but things will work out for the best."

His eyes fall back onto the counter-top that he is so interested in this morning. Why is he acting like he doesn't want this baby now? He was delighted yesterday afternoon when I told him of Sabe's news….

_Sabe' must have told him that she thought he was going to reject the idea._

Oh force! Things must not have gone great last night after I spoke to him. How dare she do this to him?

Anakin's eyes meet mine as he feels my sudden anger through the force. He knows that my anger is directed at his wife. I cannot hide my emotions or thoughts from him no matter how many shields are present. His eyes narrow as he asks, "Why are you upset with Sabe'?"

I sip on my coffee, and drain its contents before answering him: "I- She hurt you, didn't she."

I alter our conversation back onto his own feelings. I need a clear head before answering him about my own feelings of Sabe's fears against having their child. He sighs and traces the counter-top uttering, "She was afraid of me. I—lost control and threw a chair in our bedroom, and was just so angry at her for thinking I wouldn't want her anymore. She begged me to stay but I couldn't stay there last night."

I nod my head at him and say, "I'm sorry. She's just overemotional about everything nowadays."

It was a terrible excuse to use with him, but he needs to forgive her and himself for their mistakes last night. They love one another and belong together. I couldn't see him with anybody else.

_No, you could see him with you._

I shake my head as this thought crosses my mind. I need to be selfless and help my friends out of their rut. I pat his shoulder and say, "Then go to her tonight. Apologize and ask her to forget the last twenty-four hours."

He nods at me and smiles for the first time this morning. He suggests, "I will after- Oh Sith! I was suppose to go to the debriefing this morning on the Outer Rim sieges!"

I pat his shoulder and reply, "Then you must get a move on. I expect a full report tomorrow after Sabe' has forgiven you."

He nods his head and leaves me in the room. My smile leaves my face as I wonder how long this will last. This is only a temporary band-aid for their marriage. They have been apart for many months these last three years. I doubt their marriage can survive much more of this cruel war. Sabe' has thought the same thing. She has told me this plenty of times of how she wished Anakin was not a Jedi. She wishes he would leave the Order… I wish he would see he can't have both-

A family and a Jedi's life.

Only time will tell which he gives into….

* * *

><p><strong>0800 Hours<strong>

**Jedi Temple**

**(Anakin's POV)**

* * *

><p>My thoughts drift a few moments as I step into the meeting room and watch Obi-wan shut down the main controls. I drift over to my old friend and say to his welcoming back, "I'm sorry I missed the reports- I had other matters to attend to."<p>

Obi-wan's force signature is filled with humor and no remorse for missing the meeting. He turns to face me then and suggests, "Anakin, remember you no longer have to report your whereabouts to me. Besides, I spoke with Padme' moments ago, she said you haven't been sleeping well and needed some advice."

I nod and look upon my former master and speak up, "Though I have no excuse for missing the debriefing. What news is there?"

Obi-wan turns around and presses the computer screen to shut down the holo projections of the Outer Rim Planets. His eyes never leave the console as he replies, " In short, the sieges are going very well. Silca Maya has fallen and Master Vas has moved his troops out of Boss Pitty."

His force signature alters as his eyes turn back onto me. The shine once there moments ago, is gone. I tilt my head and utter, "What's wrong then?"

His eyes drift over to the wall and back to me. He suggests, "The Senate is suppose to vote more Executive Powers to the Chancellor today."

This news is wonderful. Why does he think giving the Chancellor more power over the Republic's army is a terrible idea? The war could be over within a matter of months then! And I could be stationed here at the Temple. I might even be here when my children are born….

_When your wife dies during the delivery._

My body shudders upon these thoughts. I can't lose her. I cannot raise our child alone. I cannot lose her the way I lost my mother….

"Anakin, are you all right?" Obi-wan asks as my gaze returns to his.

I shake my dreadful thoughts away and attempt a small grin. I reply, "Yes- fine. Anyway- is it not the best for the Republic? The Chancellor can end this war within a matter of months."

Obi-wan's frown deepens and he retorts, "Be careful of your friend Palpatine."

I narrow my eyes at him and snap, "And what do you mean by that?"

Obi-wan whirls around past me and begins climbing the stairs to the exit. I follow beside him as he announces, "He requests your presence."

The Chancellor wishes to see me? Why? I just spoke to him yesterday. Perhaps he wishes to thank me for saving his life; though it wouldn't make any sense at all not to thank Obi-wan at the same time. I step lively behind Obi-wan and ask, "Why does he request my presence?"

Obi-wan's pace is steady as he replies, "He wouldn't say."

He halts at the top of the stairway as I state, "He didn't inform the council? That's unusual."

Obi-wan turns to me and says, "All of this is unusual and it is making me feel uneasy."

I press my hand into his shoulder and insist, "The Chancellor is a good man, and he'll end this war. I'm sure he means well."

My aging master's eyes are weary. He is like the brother and father I have never had. He knows better than anyone how my relationship with the Chancellor is. Palpatine has taken me under his wing from the time I arrived here, and has shown me nothing but kindness. I do not understand how anyone can find him lack in spirit or adoration for his Republic.

Obi-wan presses his hand against my shoulder and insists, "I just want you to be weary of the Chancellor. Now go see him before he calls on you again."

I attempt to smile at him, but all of this weariness is causing my head to ache. I haven't slept well, and with my spat with Sabe- today is not a brilliant day to think of other matters. However the Chancellor comes first on my list before my wife- and besides I'm afraid to go back to her apartment right now…. I know Padme' suggested that I got to her and apologize but all I keep seeing is her terrorized features….

I sigh and head on over to the Senate Rotunda to meet with my Chancellor…..

* * *

><p><strong>0830 Hours<strong>

**Senate Rotunda**

**Chancellor Palpatine's Office**

* * *

><p>I stroll through the doors of my good friend and mentor. His eyes are everywhere but on my now visible form through his doorway. He stands over his desk, searching the skyline for something far unreachable. I have never attempted to read his mind at any time before this. However today is a good day to search through and find what is troubling my friend. I press onto his mind with a breath of the force. The instance brush is soft and light to his mind. Force Sensitive's are harder to read, unless you have created a bond with them. I brush more into the Chancellor's mind and Ifeel a hard wall of steel. The wall knocks my breath right out of me. It is dark and unpleasant and it is coming from the mental shields of the Chancellor. I pull back my own mind from the Chancellor's mind and take a sharp breath in. The force is dark around the Chancellor that is clear. Whatever his mind is perusing is dark and tempting to discover.<p>

"Ah- Anakin pleasure to see you again," The Chancellor's voice welcomes as his entire form turns to me.

His arms are outstretched and he gestures for me to come closer. I step forward and bow to him formally. He chuckles and suggests, "Anakin there is no need for the formality, and you are my confidante."

I smirk at this use of our friendship. I nod and express, "Of course sir, you have been my friend for many years now. But may I ask why you have requested my presence without the guidance of the council?"

The Chancellor looks over at me and smiles fondly, " I hope you trust me and my judgment Anakin."

I furrow my brow and reply, "Of course I do."

The Chancellor's smile is gone and his face shows signs of weariness. He says, "I need your help son."

I ask, "What do you mean?"

The Chancellor does not finish his words and begins to stroll around his office. I follow alongside of him and persist, "I do not understand."

As he strolls beside me, his eyes turn on me and he suggests, " I'm depending on you."

We continue our walk as I ask perplexed, "For what?"

He pauses and rubs his hands together as we continue walking. He then continues, "To be the eyes, ears and voice for the Republic. Anakin, I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

The Chancellor continues to stroll through his office as I halt in my tracks. The offer he has just made to me stands in front of my way. I cannot get past his last few words without thinking of my dream of becoming a Jedi Master. The Chancellor can place me on the council- just like that? It doesn't seem possible…. The Jedi Council will never allow it- they elect their members based on wisdom and service to the Jedi Order. I don't see how they would ever allow me to- but they must follow the wishes of the Republic and its ruler. I take a deep breath of air and grasp at it; allowing all emotions to flow through the force and away from my surprise and worries. I breath out those worries and take a step forward towards the Chancellor. He is turned now,facing me.

I propose, "Me a Master? I am overwhelmed sir. But the Council elects its own leaders. They'll never accept this."

I kick up my feet and begin walking with the Chancellor again and listening to him as he replies, "I think they will. They need you; more than they know."

* * *

><p><strong>1000 Hours<strong>

**Jedi Council Chambers**

**Jedi Temple**

* * *

><p>The Council has always been weary of the Chancellor. He is not to be trusted in their eyes. The Councils eyes, ears and voices have spoken very little to me since I reported the Chancellor's wishes. Even Master Yoda has been in deep thought these last few minutes. I do not understand what is to become of all of this. I only am relaying a message from the Chancellor. These are now my orders- maybe wishes but not my orders. I have never been one to appreciate the council's wishes and demands but I do what I must to keep my status in the Jedi Order. This is how it must be and so it has been for thousands of years- and generations of knights of the Order. I will keep at least the little respect I have for the Council- for now.<p>

My head is bowed as I finally hear Master Yoda speak up, "Allow this appointment lightly we do not. Disturbing this move is by Chancellor Palpatine."

I gulp down my breakfast and utter, "I understand."

My eyes turn to Master Windu as he claims, "You are on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of master."

My jaw almost hits the floor upon hearing his words. He has the nerve to tell me after all my years serving with the Jedi I am finally on the Council and not allowed the rank that is achieved with it?

My stomach clenches as the raging surge of anger swirls within my gut. I don't understand them! I have worked just as hard as other Jedi who have been elected on the council! I am the youngest member of our Order to be knighted in a thousand years! They call me the Chosen One, but they still don't trust my judgment! I clench my fury down within myself, except a part of it swirls out within my words, "What? How can you do this? This is outrageous; unfair. How can you be on the council and not be a master."

The words came out of anger and embarrassment. My eyes searched the councils- even Obi-wan's; whose eyes betrayed his disappointment in me. I- his former padawan just defined the councils wishes and the Jedi Code with a single breath in my body. My eyes search Master Windu's as they are narrowed.

He is angry with my move.

He is jealous of me.

His hand is outstretched as he scolds, "Take a seat,_ young_ Skywalker."

I bow to him and the rest of the council with fury still beating within my soul. I bow low and mutter, "Forgive me Master."

I turn on the heels of my boots and search for the opening seat beside Obi-wan. He shakes his head- much like he does when he is afraid of the next thing out of my mouth. I situate myself down in the chair, awaiting further scolding from the rest of the council- but it never comes. They continue on with Ki-Alundi stating, "We have surveyed all systems in the Republic and have found no sign of General Grievous."

Master Yoda expresses his wisdom, "Hiding out in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems you must sweep."

Obi-wan chimes in, "We do not have many ships to spare."

Master Ki-Alundi adds, "What about the droid attack on the Wookies?"

My eyes turn onto Master Windu as he says, "It is critical we send an attack group there immediately."

Obi-wan replies, "He's right. It is a system we can't afford to lose."

My mind drifts as they plan the attack on Kashyyyk. My thoughts are on the councils' distrust in me and how am I going to gain it back? It seems like everything I do makes them distrust me further. How can I be their so-called "ChosenOone? " Perhaps it is a lie; a lie I have followed all my days as a Jedi. Perhaps I am no one…..

Master Yoda replies, "Go I will. Good relations I have with the Wookies."

Master Windu agrees, "It is settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of Clones to reinforce the Wookies on Kashyyyk. May the force be with us all. This Council is dismissed."

My eyes turn back onto the center of the council chambers as everyone begins to file out. Obi-wan eyes me out of the corner of his eyes. He touches his nose, signaling to meet him outside the council chambers. I wait until everyone has filed out and I follow Obi-wan out into the stretching corridor. We walk alongside one another till we reach the stairs. I cannot take anymore and I snap out, "What kind of nonsense is this? Put me on the council and not make me a master? It's never been done in the history of the Jedi, it's insulting."

Obi-wan pulls at my shoulder to stop me as he reassures, "Oh calm down Anakin you've been given a great honor. To be on the council at your age has never happened before."

I stop walking and turn so I am facing him with my back towards the Capital. Obi-wan halts walking to and crosses his arms over his chest and continues, "The fact of the matter is you are too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes with Jedi affairs."

So the Council believes that I asked the Chancellor for this favor? This is ludicrous! How can I be blamed in this matter?

I lower my voice to be sure no one else can hear us, retorting, "I swear to you, I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be put on the Council."

Obi-wan's eyes are narrowed even though I have sworn to him it is the truth. He utters, "But it is what you wanted. Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off."

I snap back, narrowing my own eyes, "He has nothing to do with this. So let it go."

I turn again to begin walking away. I have other worries than to be scolded from my former master who thinks the Council is always right! There could be steam pouring off of me right now. Well- there is through the force. My anger is clear as the padawans' clear a path for me down the stairway. Obi-wan keeps up with my strides and says, "Anakin you need to listen to me."

I clench my jaw and whirl around snapping, "Don't lecture me Obi-wan, I'm not a child. It's an enormous disillusionment to see you side with the Council. Do not lecture me on the Jedi ways with attachments, I know them by heart. Why don't you go speak with Chancellor Palpatine yourself? Ask him why he appointed me to this position!"

Obi-wan grips my arm and side swings me towards an empty corridor. He shoves me over to the nearest doorway retorts, "I'm sorry I put you into this position Anakin! But do not assume I am on the Council's side!"

I narrow my eyes and snap, "What are you talking about?"

Obi-wan's eyes are heavy with no sleep and weariness as he explains, "I did not want to report this to you but it's by the Council's orders. The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he is up to."

I close my mouth before I utter another word. Did Obi-wan just ask me to commit treason? Is he insane? I could be exiled or worse executed if anyone from the government discovers this! I breathe deep and mutter, "They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason."

Obi-wan replies, "We are at war, Anakin. This is the nature of things."

I clench my jaw again and question, "Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?"

Obi-wan suggests, "This assignment is not to be on record, for the Council's safety and yours."

I exhale out and whisper, "The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-wan. He befriended me. He has watched out for me ever since I arrived here."

Obi-wan sighs and persists, "That is why you must help us. Anakin our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader; who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

I reply, "The Senate demanded that he stay longer."

Obi-wan continues, "Yes, but use your feelings Anakin, something is out of place."

I back away from my friend and turn away from him. The Council thinks the Chancellor is a traitor? Why must they place me in the middle?

_Because the Chancellor trusts you._

I inhale and search my thoughts. My mind wanders to earlier in the day when I had searched the Chancellor's mind for any kind of information…. And I had hit a mental shield. That shield had been quite dark and radiated with dark power… No the Chancellor would never be in league with the dark side of the force. He is a brilliant man.

I whirl around and claim, "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic and against a mentor and friend, that is what's out of place. Why are you asking this of me?"

His head falls and he utters, "The Council is asking you, not I."

I place a hand on his shoulder and utter, "I do not wish to do this. This is not a fair assignment- give it to someone else."

Obi-wan sighs and suggests, "Anakin, there is no one else. You are our only hope."

My eyes drop to the floor and I heave out a long stretch of air. I close my eyes and think of what I should be doing right now- speaking to my wife. But the force signals for me that this mission needs to be completed. I can feel it- it is my destiny to complete. So I will.

I open my eyes and utter out fateful words, "Then I accept my assignment."

Obi-wan grimaces and pats my shoulder saying, "Thank you old friend."

He turns around and leaves me into my thoughts. My eyes flicker onto his leaving back and I can't help but wonder why I feel as if this is mission will lead to something destructive? Why does it feel ironically the end of something?

I shake my bitter thoughts away and go to the place I could speak to someone about this. The one person who I can trust with this knowledge and my fears. I stroll towards my awaiting quarters on the other side of the temple; to Padme'.

**To Be Continued….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Helona Day 27 19BBY<strong>

**Senate Rotunda**

**Senator Amidala's Office**

**1100 Hours**

**(Sabe's POV)**

* * *

><p>I lean back in my office chair and rub my eyes. I did not sleep well as of last night and this morning I had an early meeting with my advisers on the new executive powers to the Chancellor. We voted on the executive powers quickly and now I'm stuck in a meeting Bail has organized! Can anyone give a pregnant woman a break? For force's sake, I'm tired, cranky due to the departure of my husband last night and now Bail wants to meet with me and some of our trusted advisers! I just want to go home and cry myself to sleep. I would rather be home on Naboo, getting the baby's room ready…. Or perhaps not…..<p>

Anakin's outrage last night terrified me.

I tremble in my skirts with just the thoughts of his hurt and rage. I have never seen him act out like that! I was worried that he would not approve of us having a child so early into our marriage, but I never thought he'd be this upset with me over thinking he'd reject the idea of having children. Honestly last night, I—thought he was going to hit me. It is a horrible thought to share with the one I love, but he doesn't see his anger; or his temper. The Anakin that I married three years ago would never have thrown a fit like he did last night! The war has made him hard and uncaring a few ways. I know he loves me, and I missed him terribly the last seven and half months that he has been absent, but I did not miss his rash temper.

He is young; sometimes I think too young to have married me. Was I ignorant to believe he would not change as our marriage went on? Was I foolish to think his affections would remain with our short and brief encounters here on Courscant?

I sigh softly as tears are on the brink. My hormones get the best of me at the worst times. I blink back the tears and turn my eyes and ears onto the main speaker in the room; Bail Organa. There are many of us afoot in this meeting; including my trusted friend, Mon Monthna.

Bail speaks, "Now that the Chancellor has control over the Jedi council, he has appointed governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic."

Senator Bolease from Cornellia suggests, "When did this happen?"

Bail announces, "It was posted this morning."

My eyes snap onto Bail and I tend all my focus on him. The Chancellor has control over the Jedi Council, how? How can he even keep an eye on their every move….

_Anakin_

My breathing comes out in small gasps as I realize this. The Chancellor must have had Anakin appointed to the Jedi council! This is wonderful news to hear… Anakin has become a master! I cannot help the small smile breaking out my face. He has always wanted to become a member of the Jedi Council, so he can make changes to the Jedi Code. And if they trust him enough after this war is over perhaps even the council will see how attachments are good for Jedi to attain!

_Then Anakin and I can announce our marriage to the galaxy. I wouldn't worry about his idiotic fans attempting to seduce him into their beds. Or other Jedi…._

_Namely one very petite and youthful Jedi: Padme'._

I love Padme' like a sister, but that does not mean I trust her living with Anakin. She and Anakin share a bond not even I can understand. It as if they know each other's souls. It disgusts me to even think about how she looks at him. I have seen her small glances at him, and her smiles of joy upon seeing him. I know she has feelings that are beyond a normal friendship and Jedi's attachment. As far as I know Anakin has never acted upon her feelings, nor knows she feels this way. Nevertheless,I am a woman and know when another is looking at her lover.

It hurts to know she is younger than I, and not as hefty as I. She keeps in well-rounded shape and maintains a certain power over the Jedi. She is a well-rounded Jedi, and she and Anakin share the same ideals. She befriended him at the beginning of his Jedi training, and knew him in the years before I was reunited with him. If I was not aware of her mind-set towards, my husband I would trust her.

"Senator Amidala what are your thoughts of dismantling the Senate? Do you think the Chancellor would do this?" Senator Mon Monmatha's voice breaks through my fog of jealously.

I snap my head back towards her and find all eyes awaiting my approach. I breathe in and have no idea what they were discussing beforehand. Usually my head is not up in the clouds as today, but with my marriage in shreds my mind wants to be anywhere but on this. I reply without hesitation, "Surely it will not come to this. We need to have faith in our Republic."

Mon looks over at me with disbelief and suggests, "As a practical matter the Senate no longer exists, Senator look around you. The Jedi are being watched over and now all these systems have begun to lose their rights as well."

Senator Calista from Dantatooine adds, "The Constitution is in shreds; amendment after amendment."

Would the Chancellor really try to disband the Senate? What of the Republic? Would he try to cease all of the democracy we have fought for? I'm not sure that we are looking at the larger picture, is there more to this war than we know of? My eyes trail onto Bail who wears the same expression I do: fear. We both have lived through a tremendous amount of war and bloodshed; enough for a lifetime. His replies, "We cannot let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight."

Mon turns to Bail and exclaims, "What are you suggesting?"

Bail puts his hands up in defense, stating, "I apologize I am not trying to sound like a separatist. I am saying I am a loyalist trying to save the Republic from utter disbandment."

I shake my head and chime in, "I cannot believe it has come to this. Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest and trusted advisers. He served as my ambassador when I was queen."

Anakin trusts the Chancellor and so do I. He is a friend to us both. How can we even suggest that he is playing us to attain power? How can we even think this way?

The tears are there again, but I hold onto them as Senator Bolease points out, "Senator I fear you do not understand the corruption in the Senate."

Mon turns her eyes onto me and adds, "The Chancellor has played the Senators well. He knows they want power and they will do anything to share in it."

My eyes turn to Bail who stands to his feet, demanding; "And we cannot continue to debate about this any longer. We have decided to do what we can to stop it. Senator Mon Monthmana and I are putting together an organization-"

_An organization? Are they thinking of splitting our government up because they feel that the Chancellor is a traitor? _

I hold up my hands and interrupt Bail's speech, before he can make himself a known traitor, "Senator say no more. I understand. At this point some things are better left unsaid."

Bail nods his head in agreement and suggests, "Agreed, and we shall not discuss this with anyone, including those closest to us. No one can be told."

I gulp down my lunch and whisper, "Agreed."

I feel that I should consult Anakin on this matter, but something isn't right. He is too close to the Chancellor, so for now I will keep this information to myself until the timing is right….

* * *

><p><strong>1700 Hours<strong>

**Jedi Temple**

**Padme's/Anakin's Quarters**

**(Padme's POV)**

* * *

><p>I sigh from the ache in my bones as I stroll down the corridor. Master Windu sure knows how to bring you down onto the floor. I had mediation this afternoon and then I took on a class of younglings in place of Master Yoda. He departed from the temple on a mission to Kashyakk. I knew that the Council was in session, but there have been whispers of an outburst during the meeting. The outburst came from the newest council member- Anakin. The whispers say he was ungrateful for becoming a member of the council and that he was appointed by Chancellor Palpaptine. Why is the Chancellor attempting to create disarray for us? He does not understand the force and the ways of our Code. He cannot involve himself in this! I have avoided my quarters all day due to I know Anakin is waiting on me. I could feel his rage through the force during my battle with Mace Windu.<p>

I read Master Windu's thoughts of my dear friend. He does not trust him. He thinks Anakin is on the brink of the dark side and cannot be trusted with their missions or the council's inside information. I think Mace believes Anakin is in league with the Chancellor….

Why does everyone believe Anakin would betray the Jedi Order? Just because he has shown signs of the dark side? Or is it because he actually feels emotions unlike the rest of the Jedi Order? He is just a human being for force's sake!

Not a pawn in the game.

I freeze in the middle of the corridor as I come around the corner where my quarters' are. I stop dead in my tracks upon these thoughts. Is there more to this war than we all are aware of?

What if Anakin and the rest of the Jedi are just pawns in a larger game played by the Sith?

I lick my lips upon this thought and my hands tremble. The force feels uncertain and darker than it has in the last few months. Each day I feel the dark side encroaching on the Jedi Order as if it grows stronger the longer the war drags on. Anakin killed Dooku who served the unknown Sith Darth Sidious. Hadn't Dooku told Obi-wan something along the lines of – "The Republic is under the control of a Sith Lord?"

Could this Sith Lord be controlling every move the Senate and its leader is making?

I bite my lip and feel as if I have stumbled upon a game I was never meant to see. I need to mediate upon this and figure out what is going on. If I could have spoken with Master Yoda then we could have focused both of our force powers upon this larger game. I lean against the doorway of my room and then press the door button.

My eyes meet his blue ones as I enter our quarters. He is leaning against the couch and rubbing his palms together. His eyes hold something he needs to speak to me about- some unspeakable wrath and I have a dreaded feeling it has to do with the Council.

I step into the room and the door shuts behind me. His eyes never leave mine and I lean down in front of him; taking his hand. He clasps his other over mine and sighs, "You've heard of my appointment?"

_Yes- there were whispers going around the temple of your outburst._

He clenches his jaw and his eyes shine in frustration. He demands, "How could they have insulted me in this way! Padme' you have no idea how insulting it was to hear them say I would not have the title of a Jedi Master!"

He lets go of my hand and stands to his feet, leaving me to watch him pace the room. He outstretches his hand out and exclaims, "I can never please them! No matter what I do! They are never pleased with me!"

I watch him pace three times before I answer, "What's if there is more to their decision?"

His hands encircle his body in a flying motion as he snaps, "With the Council who knows? They've decided that I must keep an eye out on Chancellor Palpatine's involvements and movements in the government."

_The Council asked Anakin to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason…. _

It dawns on me that the Council is aware that something is controlling the Senate. They are seeing the larger picture going on with the war. They suspect someone is controlling the Chancellor or were wrong- perhaps the Chancellor is in league with the Sith Lord…. I stare up at Anakin and he seems to have halted complaining about the appointment. I breathe in deeply as I realize the Council knows they can trust Anakin with Palpatine. He is Palpatine's friend and Palpatine is using him….

No- Palpatine is friends with Anakin he would never do that to him; unless he isn't who he seems to be.

"You took the mission right?" I utter taking this game in.

His eyes fall on me and he says, "Yes, Obi-wan was in charge of explaining this to me. Padme', what's wrong?"

I stare up into his weary blue orbs and can feel the dark side returning. Anakin is a pawn in all of this and is falling right into the trap….. But how can I be of use?

I stand to my feet and cross the room and take Anakin's hand and clasp my own around his. I keep my eyes locked with his and utter, "I think the Council is onto whoever is controlling the Senate and they need your eyes and ears to listen in case the Sith Lord is controlling the Chancellor."

Anakin frowns and his eyes darken. He snaps, "You think someone is controlling the Chancellor? Someone with the use of the dark side?"

I sigh and my grasp is tight on his hand. I whisper, "I speculate this. I don't know for sure…"

His eyes have gone cold an almost a navy color. He lets go of my hand and retorts, "Obi-wan suspected the same of the Chancellor, perhaps even treason. Why is it everyone thinks the Chancellor is evil?"

I sigh and use careful words. I can feel the dark swirl of the force around us. I know that my next few words need to be right and not infuriate my friend. He does not need to follow a dark path anymore than the rest of the Jedi. I take a step away from him, and my voice isn't as strong as it should be, "I'm not saying the Chancellor is evil. I just speculate that someone is behind him and controlling his every move- even controlling his mind."

Anakin follows my choice of words and tilts his head to the side, taking them into account. He steps forward and explains, "You think the Chancellor is being controlled by Darth Sidious? Is this Sith Lord that powerful?"

I shrug and feel the force continuing its dark assault on our conversation. The Chosen One has dark days ahead, so does the Jedi Order. I can feel the end of something we are not aware of.

I nod my head weakly and whisper, "I am speculating and with Master Yoda gone- I'm afraid for the Republic and the Jedi Order. I need to mediate on this, but I'm not powerful enough to see past this darkness. Would you mediate with me?"

His eyes express his dislike for mediation but he knows of the importance of anything we can discover. He nods and says, "We can try. I'm not very good at it, but it's worth a shot."

I nod and place myself into a sitting position on the floor. Anakin does the same and places himself closer so we are touching. I lean forward and feel heat rush to my stomach at the feeling of his forehead touching my own. I stare into his eyes and then close my own. I relax and drown any thoughts of his body touching mine. I breathe in deep and inhale through my nose.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale _

_Exhale_

_I can feel through our bond that Anakin is in the same state as I am. I open my mind with his so we can reach into the mystery surrounding the force and the Jedi. Each wall that I have and shield comes down just for him. It is dangerous to share a bond as such, and no one knows that we can reach into each other's minds like this. Obi-wan would disprove of this type of mediation, but it is for the sake of the Jedi Order. I allow Anakin to search through my mind and my thoughts. He searches through my thoughts and memories of these last few hours and finds my concern for the Order and Republic's safety. I in turn search through his memories of these last few hours. _

_His embarrassment and anger in the council meeting._

_The extent of his joy at being appointed by the Chancellor._

_The agony he felt over his wife thinking he was rejecting her._

_The fear he feels of losing her._

_The images pass and I stand in our living area in the Jedi Temple. There is fog around but I can see the flashes of a lightsaber in front of me. The sounds of blaster fire are evident as well as I hear screams from older padawans from the corridor. The stench of dead bodies filters into the room. I step forward and watch as a padawan, younger than fifteen turns to me and says with fright, "The clones- they're turning on us Knight Naberrie! What shall we do?"_

_I ignite my lightsaber as I block six shots fired at the padawan and I. The padawan's green eyes are wide with fright. I slam the control pad and lock the doors behind us. The youth stares at the door, shaking. I pat the youngling's shoulder and utter, "Where is your master?"_

_The young boy stammers out, "Dead… The clones are killing everyone… and I saw someone with a lightsaber killing younglings." _

_I grab hold of his shoulder and persist, "Who was it? A Sith? A Jedi?"_

_He shudders as I hear pounding from behind us. The door slides open and the youngling screams as I whirl around as my blade clashes with another one that is azure in color. The being is taller than me, maybe Anakin's height and has a cloak covering its face. I bite the inside of my mouth as I focus on keeping the padawan safe. The cowl lifts up and there is a smirk on twisted features. A creature with yellow eyes stares back at me, its smirk is twisted at an angle I never thought possible. _

_The creature was a Sith, but why did the creature hold a Jedi's weapon? I tremble as the creature whose features are burnt with scars across its face says, "You will die Padme'."_

_My heart clenches in my chest. I know that voice. My heart breaks at hearing those words and my lips tremble. "Then kill me, because you already have," I whisper to the creature with no thought. _

_It's smirk twists more than I thought possible. I shake in my boots as the Sith suggests, "You could have joined me and ruled the galaxy by my side."_

"_Never, "I hiss out._

"_So be it," The Sith hisses and I can feel the air being sucked from my lungs. This being was force choking me. I cough brutally and can feel my life force being drained away. I couldn't fight back! Why can't I or won't fight back? I scream out as I fight to control my body that I cannot control as the Sith plunges his lightsaber through my ribcage. He lets go as I feel the agony of the blade sliding through my body. I gurgle as he lets go of my throat and I fall without a thought. The force does not aid me as I hit the floor and watch as the Sith kneels down to grab a hold of my chin. My breathing is shallow, it won't be long now. I wouldn't watch the Temple burn as the Sith destroyed my home. I suck in some air and stare into those heartless yellow eyes. I shudder and whisper, "Why are you doing this?"_

_He grips my chin harder and leans in and whispers, "You know why Padme', you've always known I've had a darker side."_

_I shudder- the darkness coming now. In the shadows I watch the Sith and whisper back, "The Jedi were your family- you're a sick hearted bastard to do this-"_

_His laughter is the worse and last melody I will hear. My body feels numb death with come soon for me. I turn my eyes back on the Sith as he admits, "No they betrayed me and the Republic Padme', I gave you a choice and you chose death instead. It's a shame you were a good lover. You could have ruled beside me after I killed the Emperor."_

_I lick my lips and whisper, "I would never join you and your master. You'll rot in the seven hells for what you've done."_

_He smirks again and leans closer and says thoughtfully, "Then I'll see you there love."_

_I shudder and feel the darkness overtake me. _

I gasp for air as I pull out of my meditative state. I'm shaking with fear and perspiration slides down my face. I gasp at my chest and my eyes fly open and my force shields are down completely. I shudder and tears well up into my eyes. I cannot help it. Who was that man? _What in kriffing hell was that? _

My eyes fly everywhere to make sure I'm still in my quarters. I grasp onto Anakin's shoulders as he brings his arms around me, knowing whatever I saw couldn't be good. I sob into his chest and I shake violently.

"Shhh-"He coos as he rubs my back.

I cry out and then rub my eyes. Who was that Sith? Did I really just have a vision of my death? My mind is boggled as I lift up and meet Anakin's eyes. I blink back more tears and whisper, "Did- you-see—"

He whispers, "A few bits and pieces. I seen someone attacking a padawan, but that was about all. What did you see?"

I tremble in his arms and I stammer out, "I seen someone attacking the Jedi Temple- a Sith- Anakin a Jedi is behind all of this. A Jedi will turn on all of us-"I sob out.

I grip onto his shoulders as he soothes me some more and allows me a few moments to gather myself together. I pull away and utter, "I saw my death. The Sith asked me to join him and I refused so he killed me. I felt the blade go right through me Anakin."

His eyes widen in surprise and he suggests, "Is this the first time you had a vision of this Sith?"

I nod, still shaking. I wipe away my tears and he pulls back suddenly with an odd look on his face. I tilt my head to the side and question, "Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head and explains, "If a Jedi is behind all of this and has betrayed the Jedi then it would have to be someone that is on the Council."

A Council Member would be behind this? No- that isn't possible. The Sith said he…

_Oh god._

"_It's a shame you were a good lover. You could have ruled beside me after I killed the Emperor."_

My heart freezes in my chest as I remember the traitor's words. He said I was his lover…. I have never been with anyone on the council- nor loved…

_Kriff._

My eyes land onto the man I'm in love with. His blue eyes stare back at me in concern. That voice I knew it anywhere. That Sith's voice was Anakin's voice. His twisted features had reminded me of someone I knew- someone I know all too well. Anakin would murder me. He would take my life someday. I gulp back the tears that are there. Force the Sith wanted Anakin! That is why he is a pawn. They want him on their side.

And it seems like they'll do everything they can to achieve that goal.

Anakin's hand meets my cheek and he rubs it asking, "What is it? Have you figured out what your vision meant?"

It is all clear now. The Sith Lord wants Anakin. He is the chosen one and if he falls then the Jedi Order will die out.

I stare back into his concerned eyes and wonder should I warn him? Can I stop it by explaining this all to him?

_Yes- tell him. _The force calls to me.

My mouth opens to speak and his comm. link goes off. He looks down at the number and his concern turns darker.

"Who is it?" I question.

"Sabe', I should take this," He mutters under his breath.

I nod and allow him his silence as I slide into the kitchen area, unwilling to listen in on their conversation.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to come tonight. The Council's given me an important mission. What do you mean by you need to talk to me?"

His voice carries from the living room and I can't help but listen in as the conversation gets louder. "Is this about last night? My fault! You're the one who suggested that I was going to reject you!"

There is an aggravated sigh and his voice softens, "I'm sorry- it's been a long day and I- I'll talk to you in a bit."

I peek into the living room and state, "You have to go, Anakin she needs your support right now."

His eyes are settled onto the couch and he heaves a loud sigh, uttering, "I know- listen I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

I nod and his eyes fall onto me. There is something in his eyes- something he's not telling me. I don't know what it is but he knows something that I don't. His eyes hold the very essence of something- as if he's just discovered something worrisome.

I should tell him to be careful of the Sith. I should but the words never leave my mouth as he turns away and the doors close behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>1800 Hours<strong>

**Five Hundred Republica**

**Senator Amidala's Penthouse**

**(Anakin's POV)**

* * *

><p>I stand in the lift on my way up to my wife's penthouse. I shake away my agitation from her distressed call and slip my thoughts and feelings into the force. My eyes stare at the lift's doorway as my mind is everywhere but on the now. I feel horrible for lying to Padme'. I had seen more than she knew and more than I cared to see. I had seen flashes of someone stalking over her and the sounds of screaming, but nothing compared to her own vision. She was shaken so badly from it, which I never seen before. She's had visions before, but none that shook her to her core- or dropped her mental shields.<p>

My mind drifts back onto the thoughts that had raced through Padme's mind when she had disconnected herself from her mediation. Usually she is aware of such drops, but with her mind froze by terror she must have forgot we were still connected through our bond. Somewhere and how I found myself feeling emotions from her. Emotions I wouldn't have expected from her. She had allowed too much information to flow through my mind. Clearly things she never wanted me to know about, now I am fully aware of.

She fears Sabe' and I will never make it through our marriage.

She wishes I would resign from the Jedi life and just be happy with my wife and my future family.

She is weary of the Chancellor's deeds.

She worries for the Republic.

She's in love with me.

The last feeling had struck a chord through our bond. The last emotion was the strongest of all and the most I could feel coming from her. My mind cannot fully wrap around this realization when all this time I never saw this sort of affection. Padme' wears her emotions on her sleeve- well force sleeve that is. She is careful about other Jedi noticing her fears and emotions, but when she's around me she allows her mental shields down. Apparently she had another built up to hide away her feelings for me, so that I would never discern them.

_That is why she never would allow you to know this._

I sigh and lean my head against the glass window. I shut my eyes and my thoughts drift over my friend of thirteen years. Padme' made a difference in my life from the moment I met her. We have been through hell and back- from her master dying to the Battle of Genosis. She never made any mention nor hint of having these sorts of feelings and I still don't know how to approach her with this. Perhaps it is best to not ever mention this. It is not that I don't find her attractive, because by force she is an angel. She is beautiful- but I could never love her in the same way I love my wife. She is my dearest friend and that is all. Or is it because I don't deserve her?

Yes, it would be best not to mention this little discovery to her.

The lift doors open and I am greeted by the penthouse's living area. My wife stands in my way of leaving the doorway. She steps back in her regal Senatorial purple gown and smiles as she sees me. Her hazel eyes never leave me as I step through the doorway. I attempt to frown but her smile is peaceful and she utters, "Can we pretend that last night never happened? Anakin I was a fool to think you would reject me and I'm sorry—"

I lean forward and kiss her awaiting lips. She moans as we embrace after so many months away. I lean into her touch and place my hands on the side of her chin to kiss away our problems. She pulls back and giggles for a moment. I frown at her chuckles and she whispers, "The baby is kicking, come feel."

She leads the way to her sofa and I sit down beside her. She places her hand on her stomach and I can feel something kicking away at my hand. I pull back in surprise and then laugh right along with my wife.

"They are strong," I murmur to her.

Her eyes meet mine and she questions, "They? Do you know something I don't?"

I smirk and coax, "Maybe I do."

She laughs and firmly suggests, "Well why don't you explain it then?"

My smirk grows and I utter, "We're having twins."

Her eyes widen and she says excited, "Did you use your Jedi powers to find this out? Could you tell me if we're having boys or girls?"

I laugh and press my hand to her cheek, replying, "We're having one of each my love."

She laughs and then sighs. She says, "I heard about your appointment to the council today."

I sigh and reply, "Yes- well that hasn't turned into something I've wanted."

She presses her hand on my wrist and asks, "Why? You've wanted to be on the Council for as long as I can remember."

I peer down at my brown robe and announce, "Sometimes I wonder what is happening to the order. I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic."

My eyes turn as she asks, "Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?"

Perplexed I ask, "What do you mean?"

She persists, "What if the democracy we are serving no longer exists? And the Republic has become the very evil we have fought to destroy."

I frown at her and accuse, "I don't believe that- and you're sounding like a Separatist."

She continues, "This war represents a failure to listen. Now you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone, please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume."

I grimace and pull away from her snapping, "Don't ask me to do that. Make a motion in the senate where that kind of request belongs."

She flinches at my harsh words and asks, "What's wrong?"

I snap, "Nothing."

She stands up and approaches me uttering, "Don't do this- don't shut me out. Let me help you."

I pull away from her and makes her way over to me. She places her hand on my chest and edges across my tunic. She whispers, "Hold me, like you did by the lake of Naboo- so long ago when there was nothing but our love. No politics- no plotting- no war."

I pull back from her embrace as my comm. link beeps murderously. I sigh and peer down at the call line. "It's the Chancellor- I- Sabe' I have to take this."

She smiles sadly and kisses my cheek, uttering, "I can live another night without you in my bed."

In other words, she was getting back at me for not staying with her last night…..

I nod and back up and towards the lift. I say my goodbyes and click the com. link, "Yes?"

"The Chancellor requests your presence at the Opera House immediately," calls a droids voice over the comm.

I reply, "Very well- I will be over in a matter of minutes."

I snap my com. link shut as the lift descends.

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Helona Day 27 19BBY**

**Opera House**

**1930 Hours**

**(Anakin's POV)**

* * *

><p>The colored robes and spans of famous holo-actors and politicians encircle the vast Opera theater. The actors are garbed in long golden robes, some even black as the Coruscatitian Skies overhead. The faint sounds of the melodies of the night are played in front of me. My legs scurry through the pastures of random bureaucrats and others alike my wife. Their eyes and ears are awaiting the sounds of the Opera; I on the other hand am arriving to listen to my confidant and Chancellor. The halls and corridors are vast- but soon enough I find the Chancellor's box. I scurry through the open doorway and my eyes land onto his back. I approach the Chancellor who on his righ,t sits his bodyguard and on the other his secretary. I lean down to ear level and greet him, "You wanted to see me Chancellor?"<p>

His gray eyes find mine and he expresses warmth in this welcoming motion, "Anakin, come closer I have good news."

My eyes land on the arriving crowd as I kneel down to listen intently to the news offered by my leader. My eyes peer back up at the Chancellor as he explains, "Our clone intelligence has discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding in the Uptapu system."

_They found him? _

If they have found the last surviving general of the Separatists, then we can end this war in a matter of weeks! If this happens, I'll be home in time to see my children born, and hopefully my wife will too. I express my relief and joy by stating, "At last we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war."

The Chancellor's eyes turn back to the singers on stage as they roam the arena. He suggests, "I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You are the best choice by far."

_Me lead the raid on General Grievous? _

I don't think so. I know so many great generals on the Jedi Council who would be better prepared for this mission; even Obi-wan seems a better candidate and besides- I have another mission to complete; one that requires my presence in the capital.

The Chancellor turns his eyes back on me and continues, "Sit down."

He turns his eyes onto his guards for the night and orders "Leave us."

Everyone that has accompanied the Chancellor for the night leaves us to watch the show before us in peace. The melody plays in my head as the actress portrays a woman scorned by her lover. The voice pitch is poignant and restless. My legs move as I listen to the music below me.

My eyes perch on my friend of thirteen years as he begins, "Anakin, you know I cannot fully rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you into their plot, they soon will."

_Plot? _Has the Chancellor gone completely _kriffing_ mad? What type of plot would the Jedi want to put into place over the government? Over the Chancellor?

I reply, "I'm not sure I understand."

He persists, "You must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi Council wants control over the Republic. Their planning to betray me."

Now I believe the Chancellor has gone mad. How in all of _kriffing _hell does he believe this? Who would have planted this nonsense into his head!

I retort, "I don't think-"

There is no time for me to chime in my own thoughts of the matter. The Chancellor continues reassuring me, "Anakin, search your feelings. You know don't you?"

What the hell am I suppose to know? I know the Council doesn't trust him. They wouldn't have placed me on this assignment if they did trust him….

I turn to my friend answering, "I know that they do not trust you."

The Chancellor's voice is rumbling low as he replies, "Hmm- or the Senate. Or the Republic. Or democracy for that matter."

I inhale a deep breath as I take all of this in. My words need to be careful; I cannot break the code, even for a friendship such as the one I share of Palpatine. There are some things better left unsaid. I do not want to outright lie to his face that is a dangerous move. He has given me things I have desired for many years and they can be taken away- just like my life….

I reply, "I'll admit that my trust has been shaken by them recently."

I feel his eyes scanning for information as he asks, "Why? They ask you do something dishonest didn't they?"

Oh Sith- he cannot know of my mission. This could end everything for me. But the words are evident in his next few words, "They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

My heart pounds into my ears. The singer lets out her heartrending cries that burst through the air. The Chancellor knows of my betrayal. I have not committed such as of late, but I can if I take this information to the Council. I squirm in my seat, just as I had when Watoo would beat me for being dishonest. Yet Palpatine is no Watoo. He will not beat me to a pulp. He will punish me for my treasonous crimes. I stammer through my words, which usually come to me. "I don't-uh- I don't know what to say."

Palpatine evades my answer by stating, "Remember back to your early teachings- all who gain power are afraid to lose it- even the Jedi."

Why is he attacking the Jedi and not me? I don't understand this- or he's coming to it. I retort, "The Jedi use their power for good. "

He snips this off and contradicts, "Good is a certain point of view, Anakin. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in every way; including their quest for power."

Is this turning into one of the Senatorial debates on the history of the Sith and the Jedi? What point is he trying to make? That he doesn't trust me nor the Jedi Council?

I point out, "The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inwards, only about themselves."

His eyes peer through me as he questions, "And the Jedi don't?"

My answer is one I have recited over many years, and part of our code, "The Jedi are selfless; they only care about others."

There is silence crossing us. The melody below us is over and the music is softer now. My eyes roam over the balconies and wonder if my wife has ever been to this arena before. She never seems to go anywhere without explaining it to me, but I have no idea what her life has been like these last few months. It is as if I do not know her as well as I thought….

"Did you ever hear the story of Darth Plaqiues the Wise?"

The Chancellor's voice crawls over the soft melody below and I can't keep my curiosity off of my friend any longer. I reply, "No."

I do not understand why this is turning into a Sith history lesson, only the Master's of the Jedi have access to Sith holocrons of the past. I would not know of these stories because I have been denied access to them.

Palpatine states, "I thought not. The story is not one the Jedi would be proud to tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plaqiues was a dark lord of the Sith; so power and so wise that he used the force to influence the midchlorians to create life. He had such knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

_From dying? Just like my dreams of Sabe dying giving birth to our children. If only this Darth Plaqiues could have left his knowledge behind for a Jedi to find. _

My eyes turn onto my mentor and question, "He could actually save people from death?"

Palpatine continues on, "The dark side of the force is a pathway to many such abilities, that some consider to be unnatural."

I ask out of inquisitiveness, "Well? What happened to him?"

Palpatine smirks and retells the tale, "He became so powerful. The only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually he did. Fortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. It's ironic. He could save others from death but not himself."

I breathe in the force and can feel that this power exists. I wonder if the Jedi know of it in their old holocrons. Perhaps I can save my wife from uncertain death. I turn my eyes back onto the actors below and question, "Is it possible to learn this power?"

His eyes linger on me as he suggests, "Not from a Jedi, but this is a wise myth you cannot believe it. Now tomorrow morning, you can end this war. I need your help son. I know the Council trusts you, so you must go on this mission for me."

I gulp down harshly and bite back the fear in my stomach. He is blackmailing me to keep me out of trouble. If he does not I will have to face my penalty and treason to the Republic. I nod and stand to my feet, stating, "I will do as you have asked."

His smirk grows as I leave his side. He calls out to my exiting back, "Oh and Anakin? Please do get some rest; you'll need it for the long journey tomorrow."

I exit the box and lean against the nearest wall. I need a drink after all this; one drink won't hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Helona Day 28 19BBY<strong>

**Jedi Temple**

**Padme's/Anakin's Quarters**

**0230 Hours**

**(Padme's POV)**

The ruffles and sounds of glass shattering in the next room awakens me. I leap from my bed, clothed in only my tunic; and grab my lightsaber. I lean against the doorway of my bedroom and listen as something falls with a deafening "thump" onto the floor. I hear cursing sounds that seem to be in the language of Huttesse. I press the pad to open my bedroom door and then the lights flicker on with my movements. My saber goes up into my right hand as my eyes peer down into the middle of the floor- where the cause of all the raucous is laying.

My best friend has landed on his face and into a pile of a shattered vase. He must have broken the vase while he entered our quarters. I heave out a noisy sigh and grumble, "Don't you know how to turn the lights on?"

He leans up and acts as if he is stumbling to his feet. He reaches his full height and I take him in. His pupils are dilated and he slurs out, "Wha-t happ-end to relying on the force in the dark?"

His body sways a bit and I roll my eyes at him.

Anakin is drunk- more like wasted drunk.

My sleep-filled eyes are awake now. He can barely walk on his own, and I have no idea how he managed to climb on in the Temple without anyone figuring out he's _kriffing _drunk. I walk to his left shoulder and grab a hold of him. He leans into my touch and wraps his arm around my shoulder. His weight makes me grunt as I stumble to get him into his room. He laughs at our motions and calls out, "Wee-e!"

_Kriffing! Kriffing Sith split! He's wasted._

I snap out, "May I ask why you're so intoxicated?"

He chuckles as we stumble through his doorway and he slurs out, "Wher-e do I start? Hmm- perhaps my- wife rejecting me? NO- that's not it-"

He pauses as I plop him onto his bed. He falls carelessly onto it and I drag him up by his shoulders to rid him of his robe. His eyes are everywhere but on me as I detach the brown robe from his body and send it flying to the floor.

He continues, "Or is it- nah can't be because the Jedi council wanted me to deceive my friend."

I groan out of irritation as I haul off his first tunic and shove it off his shoulders as he leans back and falls onto the bed once again. His arms flay as he complains, "No- I think it relies more on the lines of the Chancellor knows I'm ordered to spy on him, and has blackmailed me into choose between the Republic and my loyalty to the Jedi."

I drag him back up by the shoulders and ask, "At least he hasn't decided to have to you executed. Remember what I said about him possibly being controlled-"

He cuts me off and snaps coldly, "If he is being controlled by anyone I believe it is the Jedi Council! You said it Padme', I think your right about someone betraying the Jedi. I think that someone is on the Council- perhaps it's even that bloody Mace Windu. He hates my guts- alwaysbeen after me. I think he's just jealous of my skills with a lightsaber and my abilities with women."

I grunt out another moan after pulling his second and last tunic off his shoulders. He leans back onto his bed, bare-chested and his body seems to relax. I have one more task- get those blasted boots off his feet. He'll kill me if I don't get those off. I turn to the first boot and stand to my feet and wrench the damn thing off. The boot moves an inch. I try again and Anakin chuckles at me as I land in the pile of his clothing on the floor. He assures, "Here, I'll put my leg out so you can get the damn thing off."

He straightens his leg and I stand to my feet and kneel on his bed to better anchor the damn boot off. It slides off and I throw it into the floor. He does the same to his left leg and I grunt as it gets stuck. I lean over his knees and pull the damn thing off. It comes off and I and the boot go flying in the opposite direction- towards Anakin. I land in a huff onto his chest and he grunts in pain, shooting from his ribs. It is my turn to laugh at him and I throw the boot in the floor while I cockily surmise, "Aw- doesn't the truth hurt, Anakin?"

His agony has gone and his eyes hold pain. His lips are in a twisted form and his eyes watch me. I halt my laughter upon seeing the look on his face and hearing the words spill from his lips, "The truth does hurt, Pad and I think you know more about it then even I do."

I cock an eyebrow at him and he pulls me closer to him, leaning so I am completely covering his chest and my legs are kicking out from underneath me. He rubs his hand across my cheek and whispers, "More than I even knew."

His face is inches from mine and his breath can be felt on my face. The heat sends shrills of joy down to my toes. My breathing is coming in small gasps at the close proximity between us. His blue eyes peer through my soul and through our bond in the force. What is he meaning by that I know that the truth hurts?

Gods- he can't know about-

His fingers trace my nose, forehead and cheeks as he murmurs, "Force- you're an angel."

I chuckle at his statement and reply, "I'm no angel Anakin, and I'm no one."

His eyes express his thoughts of the matter. He believes I deserve better than this life; better than a Jedi's life, a friend better than him.

He traces my lips with the tip of his thumb as he whispers, "No you are an angel, and I'm sorry for depriving you of that knowledge."

I sigh into his words and his touch. For force's sake, is he hitting on me? _Kriff I wish he would just kiss me already. I can't stand him being this close anymore…._

I don't know if he picked up my thoughts through the force or what persuaded him to do so, but I feel his lips press against mine. The pressure is light and then pulls away. It comes again, this time swiftly and hungrily. I melt at this sensation and let go of everything- all thoughts and feelings and just feel him… here with me.

He digs deeper into the kiss and I open my mouth to him. Warmth spreads throughout my body and I feel him press me tighter to him. His lips press into mine, deeper and on the edge of oblivion. I moan softly as he lifts me off of him and turns so he is hovering over me. He edges himself so he presses his body onto mine, and I whimper at feeling his touch. He presses our bodies together and leans in and whispers hotly in my ear, "What do you want Padme'?"

His hand slides underneath my short tunic, and rubs against my bare skin. I bite my lip in desire and need. I whimper as his hand roams higher and I bite my lip harder at these sensations. He huskily whispers, "Do you want me?"

My mind cannot clear anything other than his roaming hands and lips. His lips lightly brush the side of my neck. I arch into his touch and he demands, "I need you to tell me what you want from me."

His voice pleads and I dart my eyes to his. His eyes are covered in desire; the blue iris' dance with fire, darker and blacker in color. I whimper and murmur feebly, "_Kriff, _Anakin I do want you- gods- we shouldn't be doing this."

His answer is to pull at my tunic and it is pulled up and over my head before I can complain. His lips lower to my shoulders and he lightly kisses up to my collar bone. He halts his torture and utters, "Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

My breathing hitches. _He knows._

_Kriff! Kriff! He knows of my true feelings for him._

My eyes dare to seek his and I'm shaking underneath him. Tears sting my eyes and I whisper pathetically, "I- I can't admit that- please don't make me do that."

He pulls away slightly and stares me down. His eyes express no pity for my admittance, only desire- pure want. I realize he is looking at me in entirely new way. His eyes shine with something forbidden; and he can feel it. I can feel it.

We won't have another night or chance like this again.

The force granted us this night for a reason. We have the choice to back down and follow the easy path. If we consent to this, something feels as if we will never be this way again; just our friendship and bond. There is a force and calling that will keep us apart I know this. It is almost as if the force is allowing us to say goodbye. I gulp down the thick cotton in my throat. Tears sting my eyes and I attempt to blink them back. This means my vision would be soon- maybe within the next few days. An ending is coming and that ending may end in my departure to the force. He feels it as he answers, "Stay with me tonight."

The tears I have blinked back slide down my face. I shudder and whisper weakly, "What about Sabe?"

He traces my face with his fingers and murmurs, "You know she doesn't matter right now. You feel it, don't you?"

And I have to admit that he is correct.

The force is telling me this is all right.

The force is screaming at me that this is a choice we've had coming.

The force is agonizing me to feel this is our destiny.

I lean up and kiss his tender lips and he takes this as my answer. He kisses me harder and we plunge into the darkness. ….

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helona Day 28 19BBY**

**Jedi Temple**

**Padme's/Anakin's Quarters**

**0600 Hours**

**( Anakin's POV)**

* * *

><p><em>Crash<em>

_Crash_

_Crash_

_Uhhhhh…._

Sunlight pours straight into my irises as I turn over onto my side. I tug at my blankets and moan in response to the sun. It's already morning? Since when is it the sun's job to wake up the dead?

I grumble as I move my body towards the middle of my soft warm bed. I bump into something warm and soft. I use my right hand to poke at the warm and soft flesh beneath my fingertips. There is a sound of someone's yawn coming from underneath the blankets. My eyes flicker open and I turn slowly around to peer at the stranger in my bed. I grip my forehead as the pounding truth sets in.

_Stupid Skywalker- you had more than one glass of Cornellian whiskey last night. _

My eyes open again and focus on the creature lying in my bed. There is no trace of a human being lying on the covers. However the creature must be cuddled against the heat of the blankets. _Wait a second- why is there someone in bed with me? _

_OH Damn- I did not cheat on my wife._

_Please tell me I did not break my wedding vows._

_Oh Sith tell me this not real._

I lift the covers off of the woman sleeping beside me.

_Dammit! What the hell was I thinking last night?_

My eyes peer at the chestnut hair of the stranger in my bed. Her head is sucked into her pillow and her hair falls over her face. I do not know who she is, I wish she would just turn over-

My heart pounds into my throat as her head turns as if it were awaiting my command. Her heart-shaped face comes into view and-

Padme' sleeps soundly beside me.

_Kriff, what have I done? _

Her body edges towards mine and I pull away in terror of waking her. Why did I pursue her last night? Of all woman to pursue and crawl into bed with?

Oh-wait that's right-

She's in love with me.

I must have had way too much to drink if I pursued her.

My thoughts are busted as my comm. link goes off. I turn over and reach for it on my nightstand. My eyes peer at the number: _Obi-wan. _I sigh and careful nudge myself out of bed and into the living area. The comm. buzzes the entire way and finally I answer, " What could be so important this morning?"

Obi-wan's voice suggests, " We have a council meeting this morning, I hope you have not forgotten?"

_Kriff_- I had forgotten. The meeting is set for an hour from now- that's splendid. I have to face humiliation a second time in twenty-four hours, though I am not going to live down fucking my best friend.

My hands shake as I answer, " I will be there."

Obi-wan's voice echoes over the comm. link, " I will see you there my old friend."

I sigh as his number fades away and then I turn the damn thing off. I do not need this- between a _kriffing _hangover, taking advantage of the woman who is in love with me and being blackmailed by the Chancellor- my life has attained stress level status. _Can the Council send me on a mission back to the Outer Rims, please?_

I sigh and begin to reenter my room. I hesitate as the soft sighs of my new-found lover fill my ears. She is worn out. I lean against the doorway and watch her sleeping peacefully in my bed. A smile attempts to invade my mouth as my thoughts drift onto her.

She is the best part of me and yet does not judge my lifestyle choices.

She agrees with me for the most part and on rare occasions we have our spats.

Our relationship has always had a reflexive way to it.

She completes me.

If I was not in love with my wife then I would accept her feelings for me and allow her in, but what does last night mean for us? How can the force allow such a wonderful night happen between us and then rip our lives apart because of circumstances that we cannot solve in a matter of seconds. It is not as if I am in love with the angel sleeping in my bed.

I love her because she is a part of me and a dear friend. I never would admit that I am attracted to her beauty, but our friendship weighs heavily on my heart. I cannot relinquish her from our bond and that bond as it is forbidden. And yet, I know without her a part of my soul would shatter. I would lose part of my humanity.

Her movement stirs my eyes back onto her angelic features. Her body has twisted around and she lies on her side. The light caresses her face and the small form of her back which lies bare to my starving eyes.

Her conscious flutters and our bond flickers to life. She knows I am watching her lie in my bed. Her eyes flutter open and they peer around my room until they land on me. Her chocolate eyes pierce through me and her body is frozen in terror. Her emotions roll off her in heavy waves of dread and her aching heart.

She regrets last night.

I feared that she would when I awoke next to her.

I fear that part of me does not regret our motions beyond a friendship.

The other part of me fears I will lose her forever because of my actions.

Her arms cover her naked glowing skin as she perches herself up in bed. She leans against the wall and murmurs, " How are you feeling this morning?"

I grimace and utter, " More like myself."

She bites her lip, teasing me with that small curved mouth of hers'. Her eyes downcast and she utters, " Anakin what is happening between us?"

I sigh and step forward and plop down onto my bed. I trace the lines on my neutral colored blanket and murmur, " I don't know- about my actions last night- I should explain-"

She cuts me off by stating, " Anakin it's simple you were intoxicated and upset with the Chancellor. What I don't understand is some of the things you said before we-"

" Made love?" I whisper to the ground.

I did not want to admit it to myself but it wasn't just a fling of wanting her body. I wanted her soul and to feel her soul within our sexual encounter. Perhaps there are feelings there…

No- I love my wife. This isn't right to even have thoughts about and yet something pulses inside me knowing we have a destiny together. I cannot understand it anymore than I did last night.

" Anakin?" Padme's voice pleads with me to answer her.

My eyes rise from their position on the bed and meet her brown pleading gaze. Am I to tell her that I cannot bare the thought of explaining to her that I know the truth about her feelings for me?

" I-" I begin but my comm. link buzzes.

The flashing light appears and it is Obi-wan. I sigh an turn my comm on and speak into it, " Yes Obi-wan?"

" Your going to be late for the council meeting if you do not hurry up," His voice scolds.

I sigh and my eyes meet Padme's. She knows this conversation is far from over.

" I'm coming, you know you don't have to tell me where to be anymore," I comment grumpily.

His ignores my sarcasm and says, " Then I will see you there."

I shut my comm off and mutter, " When is he going to realize I am not his padawan any longer?"

Padme' smiles at me and suggests, " Mentors have a way of keeping an eye on us, especially when we don't want it."

I nod and suggest, " I need to go before he blows a droid gasket. Will you meet me in a few hours?"

She leans back against the bed and suggests, " Sure- I'll meet you back here after lunch, okay?"

I nod and leave our quarters for the Jedi Council chambers.

* * *

><p><strong>Helona Day 28 19BBY<strong>

**Jedi Temple**

**JedI Council Chambers**

**0615 Hours**

* * *

><p>" Palpatine thinks General Grevious is hiding out in the Uptunpa system," Kil-Almundi comments.<p>

I continue with the supporting evidence of this new knowledge. " We know a message from the system was sent to Separatists ships here in this Captial's system."

Master Yoda's holo projection sways as he admits, " Hmm, capture of General Grevious end this war it will. Quickly and decisively we should proceed."

Yoda is right as always, but how am I going to approach the council with the idea that I should lead this mission? The Chancellor requests - or rather blackmailed me into asking them for this.

_It's either you ask them, or you are tried for treason._

I speak up, " The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign."

Yoda's glowing holo eyes pierce through me as Master Windu states, " The Council will make up its own mind in to whose is to go, not the Chancellor."

Master Yoda comments, " A master with more experience needed is."

Kil-Al-mundi adds, " I concur, Master Kenobi should go."

_They want Obi-wan to decide the fate of this mission without me? _

We never are apart on missions. He and I work together. We have worked hard to strive for freedom in the galaxy because of the Republic. But this? This is absurd!

The cries go on around me without looking back. They have agreed for Obi-wan to go alone on this mission- leaving me here.

Oh that's right- I'm spying on the Chancellor I cannot leave without the Chancellor having any ideas about my being absent.

I close my eyes as the Council is adjourned and I stay seated until everyone has left. I don't understand why the Council doesn't trust me…..

(**Padme's POV)**

**Helona Day 28 19BBY**

**Five Hundred Republica**

**Sabe's Quarters**

**0800 Hours**

My eyes peer out the window as the lift leads to Sabe's penthouse. I had gone on a walk and ended up here- right at my best friend's wife's home.

Yes- ironic isn't it?

I lean my head against the paneling as the sky closes in on me. I have decided to tell Sabe' of what happened last night. I know Anakin may dislike what I am about to do, but I cannot keep this a secret from one of my dearest and oldest friends. I cannot betray her anymore than I have already. I keep trying to ask myself why I shouldn't tell her and my reasons always end up being that I should explain everything that happened last night- including my feelings I have for her husband. And that I will stay away from both of them forever. I will be asking the Council to send me on a mission far from Anakin and Sabe. I have caused enough destruction to their relationship.

I bang my head against the glass panel and tears slide down my cheeks. It didn't matter that everything felt right with him. It didn't matter that I enjoyed every enticing minute with him last night. I loved him and finally acknowledged these feelings in an inappropriate manner. It won't matter that I may never see my friend again...

I choke back the pain in my chest and my sobs. I wipe the tears away from my eyes and eye the lift doors.

The lift doors swing open and I step out. I am about to press the comm. link to summon Dorme' when I feel several presences on the other side of the doorway. The presences are those of Sabe's Senator friends, including Senator Organa and Senator Mon

I lean into the door paneling and use the force to enhance my hearing. They wouldn't be meeting at Sabe's penthouse this early in the morning unless there was something dangerous and secrecy involved in this meeting.

" We cannot let this turn into another war," Sabe' states firmly.

" Absolutely- that is the last thing we want," Senator Organa reassures.

" But we have aligned members of the senate to stop the Chancellor from further breaking the Constitution- that's all," Senator Mon suggests.

Sabe' sighs and then replies, " I know a Jedi that I feel we can consult."

Another woman's voice states, " That would be dangerous. We don't know how the Jedi fit into all of this."

Sabe persists, " I only wish to discuss this with one; one I trust. The Jedi are not any happier with this situation than we are. "

Another voice claims, " Patience Senator. We have so many Senators on our side, surely that will persuade the Chancellor."

Senator Organa asks, " Will you present the petition of the two thousand to the Chancellor? Things may change."

Senator Mon claims, " Well then let us see what we can accomplish without involving the Jedi yet. I believe this enough of discussion right now. Meeting adjourned."

I creep back into a dark corner near Sabe' penthouse as the doors slide open revealing senators I have never met and the few voices I knew. I sigh and my mind wanders on their conversations.

What are they planning? What in force's name is there a petition? Are they planning to overthrow the Chancellor?

I don't understand all of this… First my visions- Then Anakin's appointment to spy on the Chancellor and now- these Senators planning to speak to the Chancellor?

What am I missing?

The force swirls around me. Voices from long ago swirl in my mind and my eyes flutter shut….

_My eyes flutter open and there is the stench of ash in the air. I cough and choke on the ash as my eyes peer at the scenery. The planet is black with soot and below me there is a river- no an ocean of lava, flowing together. My eyes peer up onto a cliff as the hissing of light sabers fill the sooted air. There are twin blue colored sabers mingling together high on the cliffs. A battle is a foot. _

_I scramble on my feet to reach the commotion high above me. There is a platform I run across and then reach the cliff's edge. My body halts my pace as my eyes take in the form of a woman lying on the ground unconscious. _

_Her body is twisted onto on side and her breathing is shallow. Someone force choked her. I can feel the power the user left behind. I kneel beside the woman and turn her over. _

_My breathing catches inward as her oval face becomes visible. _

" _Sabe," I breathe out, shuttering out of anger. _

_Who would do this to a innocent pregnant woman? What kriffing bastard would do this!_

_I search for the force signature of her child. The baby is in danger- I know this. She or he is tangled inside the womb. I search Sabe's signature as well- she's dying- slowly. _

_If I do not get her to a medical facility than both of them may die in vain. _

_I gather her in my arms and wince at the stabbing pain in my shoulders from her weight. She had gained much baby weight during her pregnancy. _

" _You're not going anywhere with her," A man's voice snarls._

_I shudder and whip around. My eyes stare in terror at the hideous figure standing in front of me. A man with Sithly yellowish eyes peers at me. His face is burnt on the right side over his cheekbone, chin and partial burns on his forehead. His clothes are torn and there are burn marks present on his neck, arms and legs. _

_I cannot move as I recognize who this man once was. _

" _Anakin, please they both will die if I don't help them," I beg to this monster._

_His fist closes at his side and he utters, " YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!"_

_Tears enter my parched throat as our force bond breaks into shreds. He is cutting off our bond- force no…. My breathing labors as the tug and pull of our bond dissipates slowly- agonizingly. Tears slide down my ashened face as I whisper, " Don't-please your killing me t0o… Ani- please let us go. I know somewhere inside you- a part of you doesn't want to kill us. Anakin- I love you… please."_

_The yellowish eyes dissipate and deep blue eyes appear. They are a flicker of the man I once called my best friend. They flicker back onto his wife and then stare into my eyes. They hold pure agony and he utters, " I will spare your life this time- but I will hunt you down Jedi."_

_With that the last of the old Anakin is gone. My soul feels like it terrors out of my chest as he severs our bond. Tears fill my vision and I nod. I stare at this new monster and know Anakin is truly gone forever. He is far to deep within the dark side to reach._

_I choke back my sobs and turn around- hoping he will not change his mind because if he does I cannot stop him from taking our lives. I am weak from the severing of our bond and Sabe is in no condition to fight him off. _

" Padme'? What are you doing here?" Sabe questions as my eyes flicker open and stare into his concerned golden ones.

I choke back the bile in my throat and whisper, " I need to talk to you."

She nods and pats my shoulder. " Sure come on in."

* * *

><p><strong>Helona Day 28 19BBY<strong>

**Jedi Temple**

**0800 Hours**

**( Anakin's POV)**

I step onto the platform with my former mentor. We walk in silence along with our boots clanking along.

I break the silence as I utter, " You're going to need me on this one master."

This was an old game of ours. Usually the council sends both of us on a mission together: The Hero without fear and The Negotiator. We are unbeatable together and have fought in countless battles to protect the lives of many planets. We have grieved together- including the night I lost my padawan Ashoka….

He replies, " Oh I agree. However it may turn out to be a wild Bantha chase."

I stop in my tracks as his ship comes into view. He turns too and blocks my view of his ship. " Master?" I call out as if I were still his padawan.

I sigh and allow the apology to slip out, " I've disappointed you. I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council."

Obi-wan's eyes glitter in appreciation and growth. I know he has forgiven me- he always has. He pats my shoulder and replies, " You are strong and wise Anakin and I am very proud of you. I've trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be. But be patience Anakin. It will not be long before the Council makes you a Jedi master."

I grin upon hearing this words. There are no goodbyes between us and nothing else must be said. He turns and trails down the walkway on his own- leaving me for the first time without this knowledge nor help in the matters and fears that lay in my way.

I call out, " Obi-wan, May the force be with you."

Obi-wan turns, answering, " Goodbye old friend and may the force be with you."

My grin fades as his back turns to the ship.

Somehow I have the eeriest feeling that his words are truly a goodbye. But why?

* * *

><p>(<strong>Padme's POV)<strong>

**Helona Day 28 19BBY**

**Five Hundred Republica**

**Sabe's Quarters**

**0830 Hours**

My hands shake as they hold the cup of tea Sabe has offered to me. She sits across from me, rubbing her stomach which is covered by a light blue fabric today. I use the force to stir the hot liquid and I attempt to stare down the cup with all of my might. Sabe' watches me in concern and questions, " Padme', we've discussed the weather and Council concerns, but it's been a half an hour and you still haven't explained for your first this early in the morning."

My eyes drift up to hers. Her trusting and yet hopeful eyes. She trusts me-everything I've done for her and her child. Except my selfish act by accepting her husband's invitation to his bed. My hands quiver as I try to calm my nerves. Her lips thin as she notices my hesitation. She reaches for my hand and I pull it away. I whisper, " I don't deserve your friendship any longer."

Her eyes shine with grief at my snatching away from her comfort. She questions, " Why is that?"

Tears fill my eyes as I state, " I have done something unforgivable and I wish you to know before I request the council to leave Coruscant."

Her golden eyes are wide with fear of losing my friendship, " Padme', what have you done?"

My lips quiver as I whisper to her, " I presumed Anakin last night."

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Helona Day 28 19BBY**

**Sabe's Penthouse**

**830 Hours**

**(Sabe's POV)**

* * *

><p>My breathing all but stops as Padme's words sink in. My fear has become reality. So her feelings are true. The question rises in the back of my mind and I utter through a weak voice, " Did you sleep with him?"<p>

Her eyes downcast and I can see the wretched look on her face. I do not need her words to understand her betrayal. I clasp onto my budding belly and snap at her, " Get out."

Her eyes snap up and she nods and whispers, " You won't see me again. I promise to leave you and Anakin alone. I-'m sorry."

I stand to my feet and shudder from my fury. One of the twins kicks wildly in my belly as I order, " Well- you should leave us alone. Don't worry about Anakin he'll be suffering from my wrath as well!"

She backs away like a tame nexu towards my entrance. I step up and yell out, " How could you betray me like that! He's my husband!"

Tears stream down her cheeks and she says nothing and leaves my apartment without uttering another word. She is weak when it comes to her feelings for him...

As soon as the doors close, I let out a scream and fall to my knees in pain. I grab my chest and sob without moving from my place. I rock back and forth clutching the children growing inside of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Helona Day 28 19BBY<strong>

**Sabe's Penthouse  
><strong>

**845 Hours**

**( Anakin's POV)**

* * *

><p>I had sensed her agony through our force bond. Sabe' was in distress. I had run out of the meeting this morning using no legitimate excuse. Obi-wan's eyes had shined in disappointment as I had asked to be dismissed from the meeting. And here I am- in the lift on my way to my wife's home. My fingers tremble in fear, surly one of the handmaidens would have fetched someone to the temple if she had gone into labor. However, I doubt this was the case. Her agony had been that of sear heart break. I already had an idea of what had happened... my idiotic best friend told my wife what had transpired the night before, which means my ass is going to receive the fires of the Seven Sith Hells.<p>

The lift signals with a slight ping that I have reached the top floor of her building. The doors slide open and my eyes glance around the penthouse. My wife is nowhere to be seen. I step further into the room and through the hallway. I sense her presence in the bedroom and waves of agony wash over me. I pity her... what I have done is unforgivable and if she wishes for this to be over- it can be. I stalk quietly into the room, her body lies on her side of the bed. She is conscious and knows I am present.

" I'm sorry," I breath out in a whisper.

The apology will do nothing to ease her pain. I have betrayed her love and trust, all because I had a drunken night of stupor. All because I felt bad that my best friend had kept her feelings hidden from me? I doubt all of this was the only excuses I could bring to the table. But even I am unsure of the connection I felt to Padme' last night. Even as drunk as I had been I do remember pursing her and it was all my doing.

I hear no response come from Sabe' who hasn't moved from her spot on the bed. Her bulging stomach reminds me of all that I have jeopardized as of late, including ever seeing the two children who would be born in a month or so. I attempt to sit on the edge of the bed but her voice is strong and stern. " Don't come anywhere near me."

I freeze in my tracks and stay at the edge of the bed. She sits up now, her caramel eyes burning with fury at me. Her voice strings a blow as she utters, " I have three questions to ask of you before I decide my course of action. It would be best for you to answer them with honesty, lying will not help any matters."

I gulp under her gaze. She can be intimidating when the politician comes out to play.

" Ask away," I breath out into the thick air. If Mace Windu were here, he might state there is a shatter-point to avoid at this moment in time. The force swirls around us dangerously. It's as if it knows more than we do about our relationship. She stares on back into my gaze and her voice does not tremble as she asks, " How long has this affair be going on?"

I sigh and utter, " Last night was the only time this has happened with her, I swear on my life."

She nods, though there are signs of strain on our relationship within her nonchalant tone as her next question breaks through our silence, " Do you love her?"

I stare down at the edge of our bed and whisper, " No."

It wasn't a lie even to my own ears. I cared about Pad, but I wasn't at the same point where she felt about me. I didn't even know how to express my feelings for her...

She nods and states, " Do you still love me?"

My eyes peer up into her own, shining like a golden hue of light. Her eyes shine with her disappointment in me, but there's a fear of trust there as well. She fears my reaction and the truth is... did I love her like I had envisioned our bond for so long? I did truly deeply love her? My hesitation explains it all to myself and her. Her head droops in defeat and she whispers, " I don't think Padme' caused all of our problems, ever since you've been back from the Outer Rims sieges you've been different. You're not the same man who left all those months ago. Are there more women you've had affairs with? Or is it just that you've changed more than any of us know.. I have been watching the reports about your position on the Jedi-"

My mind snaps back into reality upon hearing her words. She was claiming I have changed. I whirl around and cut her thoughts off by snapping, " What? Are you suggesting that I've turned to the dark side?"

She flinches at hearing my words, but I don't care. I can sense her fear of rejection, but that of fear of my abilities as a warrior."

She bites her lip and whispers, " I heard of the reports Anakin. You killed Dooku. You made a promise to me after what happened on Ta-"

My fists are clenched and my insides are boiling. Yes I made her a promise to never murder a helpless innocent- but it was a lie. I killed everyday for the past three years- without mercy. I step forward into her space. I lean over her while using my height to show my dominance in our relationship. My mind has snapped- my soul tortured by her.

" I killed **everyday on the **battlefield! I slaughtered the Separatists without a thought. Yes, I murdered Dooku! He deserved it! The people I killed were murderers so if that makes me one in your eyes, so be it! If I hadn't killed those people- then I would never have come home to you. Obi-wan would have died and countless other Jedi! Countless other lives! You are so naïve' when it comes to the war! You and your pathetic senators have never seen or heard the cries of planets dying out!" I yell in her face and by the time I am finished silent tears have gone down her face.

My fury swirls around me perhaps she is right. That we have become two very different people. I-in her eyes a murderer... She- a weak woman.

The force swirls at the realizations that I loved the woman whom I left seven months ago, not the woman in front of me. This woman lived in fear, no wonder I jumped in bed with another woman. All I wanted was for her to trust me and she never has. She never will...

_I don't love her anymore._

I step backwards upon these realizations. My fists are clenched still and my nostrils are flared in anger.

She wipes her eyes and utters, " You're right- I- don't- understand. I- can- never understand the things you've seen and- I can see it has changed my husband fully."

I bite my tongue but the words slip out anyway, " And how might that be?"

She looks me directly in the eyes and I can see a partial piece of the strong and sensible woman I married. It is a glimmer of the woman she use to me. Her words are formidable as I hear them, " The death and destruction you have seen have made you into the Hero without Fear. You truly have hardened your heart to shun any emotions whatsoever. The man I married would have thought twice before laying a hand on me."

She pauses and her eyes harden. She continues though, " The MAN I married would have thought twice before killing those murderers. The MAN I married would have thrown compassion and mercy to Count Dooku. The MAN I married wouldn't be standing in front of me with hatred in his heart. The man I married wouldn't have slept with another woman and broke his marriage vows. I don't know who you are anymore Anakin."

I swallow back any emotions that are there and seethe through clenched teeth, " The man you married is trying to save you from his nightmares. The man you married feels **everything**. I have changed, but so have you. You are not the same woman I married three years ago and I hate you for it."

She holds her head up high as she firmly states, " If you hate me so, then my solution is simple- I want a divorce."

I shake my head and seethe out through clenched teeth, " It's that simple then...goodbye Sabe'."

I turn on my heals and leave her presence. I need to confront the other woman in my life now. It is about time she and I spoke about last night's events.

* * *

><p><strong>(Padme's POV)<strong>

**Helona Day 28 19BBY**

**Jedi's Knight's Quarters  
><strong>

**900 Hours**

* * *

><p>I wipe the tears as they stream down my face. I shudder from my grief and loss of a friend. I place my extra tunics in my bag, ready to depart tomorrow morning. I had gone and spoken to Master Windu and requested to be transferred to Kasshyak to help with the Wookies ailing soldiers. A battle had taken place in the wee hours of the morning and now healers were needed in this war zone. Many clones and Wookies were wounded in the battle, but it was a great victory for the Republic.<p>

I peer around my room for any valuables I want to take with me. I didn't own much, a journal and some holo photos. I grab the two photos on my nightstand. One is of my master and I from prior to her death. The other was taken when Anakin and I were much younger. I clutch onto the holo and sob. My chest ached knowing I couldn't be near him any longer. It was time to break away and return to the life of a Jedi, not that I was the best knight out there. I promised to stay away from their family and leave them be.

_You should stay._ A voice whispers in the back of my mind. I know the Sith are after Anakin, I should warn him and then leave tomorrow. I don't need to explain why I'm leaving. It's just for the best, that way I will be out of the way...

The sounds of footsteps enter my living quarters and I sense his presence. His voice echos through the hall, " Padme'?"

His footsteps come closer and then I know he has entered my room when the lift doors slide open. They close with a soft whisk of a whisper. My back is turned and I wipe away any signs of weakness. Anakin did not need to see my tears, Jedi do not shed tears with others. I can sense his weariness in the force. He must have noticed my bags on my bed. His hands touch my shoulders and I sink into his touch. " Pad- Master Windu said you had requested to go to Kasshyak. Is this correct?"

I weakly bobble my head with the strength I have left.

" P-what's is going on? Is this about last night?" He whispers.

I attempt to numb my agony from him as I whirl around to explain to him everything I've done in the past two hours. His eyes search mine for any unknown thoughts or ideas. My voice sounds small compared to his as I utter, " Yes and No. I-" I pause for a mere moment before spitting out my wretched conclusion, " I told Sabe of my betrayal towards your family- I couldn't lie to her."

He steps back and rubs his hands through his shoulder length hair. His eyes are all knowing as he replies, " I know... I went to see her."

I shake my head and utter, " I have to leave Ani- I've wrecked your marriage."

He closes his eyes and sighs and states, " No, I did. I should have known my affair with her would come to an end. I didn't realize that until today."

I tilt my head in confusion and ask, " I thought you two would work this out."

He stops pacing and utters firmly, " No she asked me for a divorce. P- this isn't all of your fault. I've lived in a world of illusion for far too long. Sabe' and I have lived our separate lives for many years now, the war has hardened us both."

I retort, " You love her Anakin. She's carrying your children."

His eyes fall to the ground ask he whispers, " I know- but the truth is I've been in love with a person who isn't there anymore. She has become a different person."

My eyes widen as my response comes out, " So your willing to give up your entire family just because she's changed?"

He shakes his head and utters, " No, I'll fight for my children, but I just have realized I don't love my wife any longer. P- if I truly did I wouldn't have pursued you last night."

I retort, " Anakin what we did was wrong. I shouldn't have given into you last night. I took advantage of the state you were in."

He halts his pacing and steps in front of me whispering, " I don't regret anything we did."

I watch in amazement as those words spill from his lips. I shake my head and whisper, " I do- Anakin and this is why I need to leave. Our friendship cannot survive this betrayal."

He steps forward and lightly grips my shoulder's, replying, " I know we shouldn't have crossed the boundary of our friendship- but there's something there Pad. " He steps closer to me, a mere inch from my face and whispers, " I know you felt it too. I'm just asking you to think about this before we throw away any chance."

My eyes widen in response. Is he asking me to think about pursuing a relationship with him? I gulp and stare back into those blue skies of his. I could lose myself in those eyes forever. His hand brushes against my cheek as he whispers softly, " How about we make a deal? You leave to help the Wookies and when you return from your trip in two months time, you tell me if you want to explore a romantic relationship."

My lips tremble as I realize what he's asking me to think about. He wants to explore a deeper connection then we have ever had... I breath in the little space between us and I whisper, " I'll think about it, I'm not saying yes or no."

His smile is small and just as he is about to respond, his buzzes. His smile dissipates as he notices the caller.

" You need to take it?" I question.

He sighs and rubs his hands through his hair, " It's Obi-wan, I need to see him off."

I shrug and kiss his cheek. " Go then, I'll be here when you get back."

He smirks at me and leaves our quarters.

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Helona Day 28 19BBY**

**0930**

**Jedi Starship Bay**

**( Anakin's POV)**

Obi-wan and I stroll on the plate-form where his fighter is being loaded onto the carrier. I eye the fighter and sigh. I should be going on this mission with him... I shouldn't be stuck here spying on the Chancellor. I bow my head as the possibility of Obi-wan not returning occurs in my mind. Usually one of us save's the other. It is not as if we have the option as of now. He pats my shoulder, sensing my struggling emotions. He states simply, " This is a simple mission Anakin. I will return soon."

I lift my eyes to meet his and state, " I should be going with you."

He sighs and says, " I agree but the Council needs you here. I fear the end of the war is coming and soon the dark side will reveal itself."

I raise my eyebrow in concern and request, " Did you have a vision of some sort?"

He sighs and rubs his beard and mutters, " No, but the living force is pulling me away from here. I'm afraid that my mission will truly reveal the Sith Lord we have been looking for. I doubt he will stay hidden for long."

I nod and reply, " Padme' feels the same. She's been having visions- or rather nightmares about the destruction of the Jedi Order."

Obi-wan's eyes widen and he questions, " She told you this? When did this occur?"

I shrug, " The past two days, why? Is this that important? Master it was just a vision."

Obi-wan shakes his head. " You need to consult the Jedi Council on this matter, in fact speak with Master Windu about this occurrence, take Padme' with you... I feel that he will be able to discover a shatterpoint."

I huff in annoyance. Mace Windu is the last Jedi I want to consult. He hates me in every possible way. He's been after me since I joined the Jedi 13 years ago. Obi-wan sighs and suggests, " Anakin this is not the time to judge anyone, especially another Council member. Mace is on the same side as you. He has been a Jedi longer than either of us and could be useful."

I shake my head and state, " I will talk with Padme', perhaps she will consider it."

Obi-wan's lips form into a small smile as he states, " You know I am proud of the Jedi you have become, right?"

I nod my head and smile back. " Yes, Master I do know this."

" I must take my leave, may the force be with you." He utters to me.

" As with you, Master." I bow in respect and observe my good friend leave on his perhaps final mission of the war.

I sigh again and head back to my quarters to speak to Pad.

* * *

><p><strong>Helona Day 28 19BBY<strong>

**1000  
><strong>

**Jedi Knight Quarters**

**(Padme's POV)**

I drum my fingers along the counter as I listen to Obi-wan's idea coming from my friend's lips. Obi-wan has a point... It would be best to consult another Jedi- but I fear the problem is that Anakin knows not of the whole truth and he deserves to know the whole truth... I drop my head to stare at the durasteel countertop as Anakin's eyes wander onto me.

" So? What do you think of his idea? I disagree with him, but it's up to you." He states with a hint of annoyance.

I know he dislikes Mace, but Mace has certain force powers that no one has.

" Pad?"

I sigh and reply, " I don't agree with his methods but there is something you need to know first. I think I should go alone."

He tilts his head and questions in concern, " I don't think that is a good idea."

I shake my head, " I don't think you should be involved in the conversation."

He crosses his arms in defiant and snorts, " Is it because of my dislike of Master Windu? I can pretend to like him for thirty minutes of my day."

My eyes stare at the gray counter and I drum my fingers loudly. He needs to know the truth...

" Pad?"

I sigh and utter, " No, it is not that."

He presses his hands onto my drumming fingers and asks quietly, " Then what is it?"

I gulp and whisper, " You need to stay away from the Sith."

My eyes peer up into his as I utter the truth, " Remember the vision I had? I left out vital information about the Sith Lord involved."

He narrows his eyes as he snaps, " You lied to me, why?"

My eyes downcast as I utter, " The Sith Lord in my vision was someone we know."

He grips my chin and forces me to look at him. " Who was it, P?"

His blue eyes are darker then ever before. I stare into them as I whisper, " It was you."

His eyes widen in revelation and he shakes his head in disbelief. " It couldn't have been me, I would never hurt you."

My eyes downcast and I whisper, " But you will if you continue the path you are on."

The hurt and anger is evident in his voice as he snaps, " The path I'm on? Do you actually believe that I would turn against the Jedi? Do you actually think I would intentionally harm you?"

I bite my lip as his words sting my emotions. He was right to be furious with me. I shouldn't have kept this from him. I whisper, " I don't know what to believe, Ani. All I know is that I've had two visions of you, killing me as a Sith. The force gave me these visions as a warning. Someone wants you on their side."

He rubs his hands in his hair and retorts," Why did you keep this from me?"

I step forward towards his and reply, " I wanted to believe that I was wrong, but all the signs are there."

He throws his hands in the air and utters, " What signs? I'm in the middle of investigating a friend which is treason in our government's terms. I've had any signs showing me this could be a path for me!"

I listen carefully to his words and it is as if the pieces fall together. It's as if the force finally threw them all onto a board with glue on it for me to see.

This all started years before...

" Oh Kriff..." I whisper.

If I think back on everything that has happened in the past few years... all of it fits together...

The moment the Sith Lord started this game was when Anakin was discovered by Qui-gon and Obi-wan on Tatooine.

Who took him under this wing?

Who did Anakin confide in?

Who was in control of our government?

Who knew about Anakin's mother dying and the slaying of innocent sand people?

It was the same man who knew of his hopes of becoming a Jedi Master, who asked him to represent the government on the Council...

The same man who knew Obi-wan would be asked to go on the mission after Grevious alone.

His plan was working... with everyone out of the way... Anakin would be vulnerable and not know who to trust.

My eyes widen as his name springs into my mind.

Palpatine is the Sith Lord. He has to be.

The words spring from my mouth, " I can't believe the clues have been there all along. We're idiots."

Anakin halts his pacing as he asked, " What are you talking about?"

I snap my attention onto my friend as I state, " I know who the Sith Lord is. He's been under our noses all along."

His steps forward and asks," Who do you think it is?"

I ponder for a moment of my revelation. If I am correct and Palpatine is truly the Sith Lord, then Anakin will be hurt beyond any I could imagine. He has looked up to the man as a mentor, a confidante and a father-figure. Or if I'm incorrect, then I may lose my best friend's trust...

I sigh and state, " I believe it is the Chancellor. I don't think anyone is controlling him."

Anakin's reaction is to laugh in my face.

I imagined Anakin yelling, screaming in my face, but not his laughter...

I grip his shoulders and snap, " Anakin, think about it! He knows more about you than he should. He has gained your trust and isolated you as of recently. You also took down Count Dooku which would be his apprentice."

He stops the annoying laughter and narrows his eyes. " Your idea is insane, P. I would have sensed his force signature."

I tilt my head and reply, " That would be true if he wasn't as powerful as I think. Anakin you would be a rival of his power. That would make you a likely target or apprentice. It would make perfect sense, he is your friend and the most powerful man in the galaxy right now. The only thing left right now is the destruction of the Jedi and your fall to the dark side."

He shakes his head and utters, " I don't believe you and I'm going to prove to you that you are wrong."

He stomps out of our quarters in a huff. I know where he will go and it will be too late before I can reach him. Perhaps Master Windu can show up in the nick of time...

* * *

><p><strong>Helona Day 28 19BBY<strong>

**1045**

**Jedi Starship Bay**

**( Anakin's POV)**

I stroll into the Chancellor's office. He has his back turned to me and views a screen of the Outer Rim territories. My heart races at the knowledge reaming through my brain. Padme' is mad. She cannot be right, but is she? A part of me wants to prove her wrong. But what's if she is right?

I approach my mentor and friend announcing, " Chancellor."

His figure swirls around in his chair and he smiles upon seeing my presence. I approach him as he sits in his chair, stating, " Obi-wan is on his way to the known location of General Grevious as we speak. The Jedi Council wished of me to tell you."

His brow furrows and his expression is grim. Not what I was hoping- I thought he would be elated that Obi-wan can catch the monster and end this war.

He suggests, " We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge."

He suggests this is a pod racing match and Obi-wan is a bit rusty for his days of racing! Why is he suggesting this in such a manner?

I sigh and comment, " I should be there with him."

Palpatine adds, " It is upsetting me that the Council does not appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi master?"

I sigh. _Here we go again with my own frustrations towards the Council. _

I do not understand the Councils' misgivings of my own abilities nor the Chancellor's. Why do they fear me as so? What have I done that delivers their misgivings of my abilities? I am more than capable of becoming a Jedi Master. I am more powerful than most of the council members. Why can't they see my potential?

I pace back and forth and add, " I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the force that they're not telling me."

I face my friend and he sighs exasperated, " Anakin, they don't trust you. They see your future. They know your power will be too influential to control."

He pauses and then stands onto his feet to lead me into the front portion of his office.

His hand comes up and pats me on the shoulder. I turn and walk side-by side with my mentor. The Chancellor has known me in every way since I was a child. He is like the father I've never had. He knows my secrets- most of which Padme' knows of- and he knows my weaknesses.

We pass up through the stairway- and through the corridor to his main Senatorial office. His force signature swirls around him- opaque in gloom and darkness. The force encloses me as I listen to my friend speak, " You must see through the fog of lies the Jedi have fed you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the force."

I arch my brow in confusion and question, " How do you know the ways of the force?"

The Chancellor's aging eyes find mine and he utters, " My mentor taught me everything I know- even the nature of the dark side."

His voice is lowered and my blood pumps into my ears. I cannot be hearing him right. This isn't possible. I step away from him and ask, " You know the dark side?"

His aging blue eyes wonder wearily on me. He answers suspiciously, " Anakin if one is to understand the great mystery of the force. One must study all aspects- not just the dogmatic view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a wise and great leader, you must embrace a larger view of the force."

I encircle my friend as he continues on, " Be careful of the Jedi Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the force and we may be able to save your wife from uncertain death."

I stare at my former mentor and friend. His sickly smirk forms at the curves of his mouth. I could not have heard the words coming from his mouth. This isn't possible! He has to be controlled-not…

I stammer out, " What did you say?"

I stare back as my old friend pleads, " Use my knowledge, I beg you."

I narrow my eyes and clasp onto my light saber hilt. The signs have led my to this point in my life- to him- and the truth.

As I look upon a man I considered like a father, I know the fog of lies he has told me. The string of lies he has told my wife- the Jedi Council and the Republic. It repels my stomach to know of his plan now. This is why the Council wanted me to monitor him- they have suspected the Chancellor for some time and I am closer to the Chancellor than anyone else.

This was the Councils' plan- to use me for their own undoing's.

I will not have it.

The truth spills from my lips, " You're the Sith Lord."

The hiss of my lightsaber is already filling my ears as I spill the truth.

He does not deny, nor confess of my accusation, instead replying, " I know what has been troubling you. Listen to me, don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching of a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of consciousness. Are you going to kill me?"

His eyes reach out for me, for my force abilities. His eyes shine in determination of domination in this game. This has been a game since I've come to the Jedi Temple.

I clench my teeth. The Chancellor has been twisting everyone's views of the Jedi - including me. He has twisted the entire galaxy over rights that he does not believe in. That he will deny anyone. He has helped slaughter hundreds of civilians and Jedi alike. The questions at hand is- should I allow him to live?

" I would certainly like to," I utter through clenched teeth.

The Chancellor eyes me as he suggests, " I know. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."

I sigh. This is not the Jedi way. I already murdered a prisoner. I will not murder another human life. I have murdered in the name of the Republic and the Jedi over these past three years. I will not become the man I see before me- a Sith.

" I am going to turn you in to the Jedi Council," I claim ready to leave his office.

He smirks and says, " Of course you should, but you're not sure of their intentions, are you?"

I retort back, " I will quickly discover the truth to all of this."

He replies, " My offer will still stand- know the power of the dark side. The power to save Sabe and your children'."

I clench my teeth and mutter, " Why would I want to save _her_?"

The Sith Lord in front of me cackles and utters, " Your feelings have changed for her haven't they?"

His voice cackles the air and sickens my stomach. He leans forward and suggests, " You may hate her, but you do not want to lose the children growing inside her."

I swallow hard and chills shiver down my back. Of course he would know of the children growing inside my wife. He is a Sith Lord, he can sense them just as I can.

I eye him carefully and know he wants them to survive just as I do.

He wants them to become heirs to an Empire.

I know it.

I can feel his hunger for power.

My children will rule because they are my heirs- as powerful as their father.

I cannot have him turn them to the dark side.

I cannot wish for my unborn children a life of darkness.

" Never," I hiss out.

He smirks and whispers, " You don't have a choice Anakin. They will die if you do not help me."

I shake my head and retort, " I will find a find another way to save them and their mother. I will not turn to the dark side. I will turn you into the Jedi Council and they will place judgment over you."

He smirks and suggests, " We shall see."

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**Helona Day 28 19BBY**

**1115  
><strong>

**Jedi Council Chambers  
><strong>

**( Anakin's POV)**

The Council doors open and the only person available to speak to is Master Windu. Of course it would be Master Windu of all people. He is the senior Jedi Master on the Council that is not currently on a mission. This war has spread our Masters thin and taken many of our best away from their calling.

Mace's dark features are more focused on the skyline then on my presence. I notice how the lines of age are more noticeable now. I know he has seen a lot in his lifetime, and he must be close to fifty or more standard life years. I have always thought of the man as a grouchy old man who has an edge to him. He and I have never seen eye to eye on anything. It has not mattered and yet here I stand asking the bastard for help to save the galaxy.

His eyes never leave the skyline as he states, " You sounded urgent in your comm. call. Does this concern your mission?"

I nod and state, " Yes, I have information regarding the identity of Darth Sidious."

His eyes raise in concern as he searches mine for the news. " What sort of information do you have to report?"

I breath in the crisp air around us and state, " Master, Chancellor Palpatine has revealed himself to me as the Sith Lord."

Mace's mouth forms a grimace and he replies, " I see, so Knight Naberrie's assertions are correct."

This is his reaction to discovering the Sith Lord? Really? No- good job Skywalker... No let's kill the bastard now.. I see?

He sighs feeling my anger and states, " I suspected the Chancellor for some time Anakin."

I cross my arms and state, " Then why didn't you voice them to the Council?"

His eyes are weary as he responds, " They didn't listen to what I had to say. But out of concern they decided to place you on the mission you are on now."

My eyes widen in response. Master Yoda did not listen to Mace Windu? In all my years as a Jedi, I never would have suspected this. I tilt my head and ask, " What do you wish of me to do? Arrest him?"

Mace turn's back to the skyline of the lunch rush. My eyes peer into the crowded traffic. He stares in thought for a mere few moments before replying, " I will go attempt to arrest him and you will rescue him."

My mouth almost drops in response. I stammer out, " What?"

He does not flinch as he continues, " You will come to his aid and then join his cause. Darth Sidious must think he has won."

I step back and challenge, " You're asking me to give into the Sith Lord's demands? Are you in league with him?"

Mace turns to face me once more. His features appear worn out, and the dark circles under his eyes shine in lack of sleep. He knows more than he's letting on. He states firmly, " No I am not in league with the Sith Lord. You are his shatter-point and weakness. The only way to defeat him is to make him believe he has won and no one challenges him. His guard will be down if he believes this."

The weight of his words heave onto my shoulders. It is as if someone has thrown a star fighter onto my body and it is ready to cave my chest in. My fury snaps through my words, " You're asking me to fall to the dark side? Murder innocent people and Jedi and betray everyone I know all to save the galaxy?"

His eyes never leave mine as he responds, " The Council is asking you to. Anakin I know we have had our differences in the past, but we must look beyond the obvious. To save the galaxy it must be pushed into chaos. And yes people will die either way."

I snap, " You're asking me to betray people I care out. Someone should know of this plan."

He shakes his head and his brows furrow, " No, they must believe you have fallen to the darkness. It is the only way to keep those you cherish safe."

The weight of my chest seems heavier now, dwelling on my conversation with Padme' no more than a few hours ago. I had asked her to think about a future for us... What of my children? How will I be able to protect them as well?

Mace turns to leave and says, " Choose quickly. I will make way to the Chancellor's office within the hour."

He attempts to leave as I state, " And what of all the Jedi who will die?"

He stops in thought for a moment and replies, " Save as many lives as you can."

With his last reply, he leaves me to my thoughts. As the doors to the Council room shut behind him, I fall to my knees with the weight on my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Helona Day 28 19BBY<strong>

**Padme's Quarters**

**Jedi Temple**

**1125 Hours**

**( Padme's POV)**

I cross through the corridor and press into the keypad my password to get inside my quarters. I had been searching for about an hour for Anakin. He had left the temple and I was hoping to speak to him before going to see Master Windu. However that did not happen.

I can feel Anakin's force signature in the living room as I enter. He comes into view, sitting on a chair in the living area of our quarters. His head is down and he stares at the neutral cool tile.

" Ani," I whisper against the stillness of the room.

He does not register my presence in the room. I repeat his name and his eyes lift to meet mine. His eyes are red and wearily watch me. He rubs his hair back and sighs.

I frown and ask, " Anakin what's wrong?"

His eyes watch me and he whispers, " You were right. I've been blind-sided."

I kneel down by his side and whisper, " You went to see the Chancellor."

His eyes leave the floor and meet mine. His blue eyes stare into my brown ones. He grasps my hand and utters, " The Chancellor wasn't under the control of the Sith Lord. He is the Sith Lord. He wants me to turn so that I can save Sabe' from my nightmares."

He squeezes my hand and suggests, " It's the harsh truth. The Chancellor is behind everything including the war. He knows of my relationship with my wife- and of our unborn children. He knows how I can save them, but he wants my children as heirs to an empire that he wants to breathe life into."

I lift my gaze to him and ask," Your children? Sabe' is expecting twins?"

He nods and dips his head between his hands. " Yes. Padme' I have to save them."

" You can save them. Have you told the Council yet of his deception?"

He nods, " They are on their way now. Master Windu commanded me to wait until they return. He says he'll trust me if what I have discovered is true." He pause and looks down at his hands and then back up at me. His azure eyes pierce my soul with the agony written in them. He whispers, " Padme'- I don't think- there is another way to save them."

I bit my lip and retort, " You're-" I pause and shake my head in disbelief. Tears sting my eyes as I realize he has already chosen.

He wants to give into the Sith Lord's proposition.

I grip his face and force him to look me in the eyes. " No, I won't let you. There has to be another way to save them!"

His grip on my fingers tightens and he whispers, " Padme' they will die. How can I live with myself knowing I had a chance to save them? Can you live with that knowledge as well?"

Salty streams of tears fall onto my fall cheeks as I consider his words. The force signals to me this is the fork in our lives. Anakin's choice will alter everyone's' lives, not including his families', but the galaxy is on his shoulders. His choices will change the Jedi as well. If he chooses this path, I may have to become his enemy…. I may have to destroy the man I love.

" No, I cannot live with their deaths on my soul, but if you choose this path. Can you come back to the light?" I whisper as the tears fall onto the cloth of my robe.

His eyes fall onto the floor and he utters, " I need to ask something of you. What I must request is not for the faint of heart. You must promise me to follow through on my requests."

I bite my lip and choke back the sob in my throat. I already know what he is asking of me. I know of the consequences he will encounter because of this choice. He will lose the faith of the Jedi, his children, and his wife.

I tighten my grip on his warm hands, and whisper, " I will do whatever you ask of me."

His eyes are weary and his utters, " I need you to protect Sabe' and my children from the Sith. If that means to keep them away from even me-" He pauses and chokes out, " If you have to kill me to protect them- do it. Do not hesitate, show no mercy."

The salt stings my eyes through the new haze of his words. My mouth is dry and hoarse as I utter his fate and my own, " I will protect them until you return to the light."

His grip loosens on my hands and he whispers, " I may never return Padme'."

I choke back a sob as he gets to his feet and towards the doorway. His back is turned to me as I shake on my legs. I stand to my feet and tremble through my fears, and the reality before me. He is willing to give up everything he knows to save them. The force shines down this path. The visions were showing me this path.

Tears sting my eyes as I whisper through them, " The answer to your question is yes."

Anakin stops mid-pace through our quarters. His body turns in my direction and his eyes meet mine. His eyes shed our bond, our friendship and the tearing of his heart and mine. If I hadn't responded to his question now, I would never get another chance.

He returns to my side and presses me to him. His lips meet mine, forcibly rushed and passionately. He pulls away suddenly and I whisper to him,

" Anakin, I love you," The words are hoarse and cut through by my tears.

His eyes shine in regret and sorrow. He brushes the curls from my face as his response cuts through me, "I know Padme', I knew last night."

I nod through my tears and my body is frozen into place. I know this is the last time I will see my friend. He will save his wife and perhaps his children, but his soul can never be saved. He pulls away from me and I whisper through the space between us, " Goodbye Ani."

His eyes leave mine and he utters, " May the force be with you, old friend."

He turns without another word and our quarters' shut behind him. I fall to my knees choking on my sobs. I hold my arms around my chest and sob into my hands. I will have to live with this knowledge- knowing I was the last to see Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

><p><strong>Helona Day 28 19BBY<strong>

**Senate Rotunda**

**Palpatine's Office**

**1140 Hours**

**( Anakin's POV)**

* * *

><p>I run across the corridor to the Chancellor's office. I can feel the force presences of several dying Jedi across the corridor and into the office. The sounds of hissing light sabers and the shattering of glass fill my ears as I enter the Sith Lord's office. My eyes fall upon Chancellor Palpatine scrambled in a corner with Master Windu over him.<p>

Master Windu accuses, " You are under arrest milord."

I step forward as Palpatine accuses, " Anakin, I told you it would come to this. I was right, the Jedi are taking over."

Master Windu counters, " The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost."

The Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious smirks at Mace and holds his hands up. I stand frozen watching the scene play out like a holo. Sidious' voice is low and inhuman, " No, No NO You will die!"

I cover my eyes as force lightening crawls from Sidious' hands. Mace dodges the attack with this light-saber. Mace calls out to me, " He is the traitor!"

Sidious' face begins to become deformed by the lightening bouncing off of Mace's violet saber. He begs to me, " I have the power to save the ones you love! You must choose!"

My eyes trail onto Mace as he suggests, " Don't listen to him Anakin!"

Mace pushes the force lightening onto the former Chancellor. Sidious screams out to me in agony. I stand there and watch until the lightening dies away and the words uttered by Mace are stated, " I am going to end this once and for all."

I lie through my teeth, " You can't. He must stand trial."

Mace's eyes meet mine and he says, " He has control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be left alive."

" You can't! It's not the Jedi way! I need him!" I call out acting my part. Sidious can never know of my acting and lies...

Sidious cowers like a fool and begs for his life. Mace raises his light-saber and slashes it down towards Sidious' head. I scream out and ignite my own blue blade. It slices through Mace's arm and I watch in slow-motion as Sidious' sits up from his cowering position and fires more force lightening on Mace. Mace screams, falling over the window seal and into the night.

My body gives out on me. My saber clambers onto the ground beside me. I fall to my knees breathing hard and uttering, " WHAT HAVE I DONE."

Palpatine reaches his feet with no problem whatsoever and claims, " You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the force and we can save your wife and children from death."

I bend my head down, knowing I have no choice.

I cannot be selfish at a time like this.

My children and the galaxy is at stake. I had to play this game, Mace was right. He have his own life to protect our lie. The one I must weave...

" I will do as you ask, my master." I shudder as the words slip out of my mouth.

" Good, together we shall discover a way to save your children. Together we shall create peace and freedom in the galaxy. Hence forth you shall be known as Darth Vader."

" Thank you, my master," The words spill out of my mouth in vile deliberation. The force is ominous within the room. I rise to my feet and await my orders.

My master turns and places a hood over his head and utters, " I believe you are the only Jedi aware of the Council's plot. When they discover our return, they will kill us, along with all the Senators."

I bit back my tongue as I say, " I agree, the Councils' next move will be to go after the Senate."

Palpatine turns and says, " Every single Jedi is now an enemy to the Republic, they must be destroyed. They are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, there will be civil war. First, I want you to go to the Jedi temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done Lord Vader. Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough in the dark side to save your family. After you kill all the Jedi in the temple, go to the Mustafar system and wipe out Nute Gunray and the other Separatists leaders.

My stomach churns upon returning to the temple. He wants me to destroy everyone? To become a murderer?

_You don't have any other choice. _

I swallow the sickening revulsion I have in my throat and state firmly, " I understand my master. You orders will be carried out."

Lord Sidious' yellowish auburn eyes meet mine. His eyes bore into my soul as he says, " Go then and bring forth peace to the galaxy."

And so it begins..

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
